DIFERETES PERO IGUALES
by OrIhImExIcHiGo
Summary: Mikan una chica de 13 años quiere vengar la muerte de sus padres entrando a la escuela alice ahí todo el salón le tiene miedo debido a que ellos saben a quienes eran sus padres ella tiene una mirada fría e inexpresiva debido a esto Ruka y Natsume se acercan a ella Natsume por así decirlo tuvo un amor a primera vista ¿que pasara con Mikan?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

GAKUEN ALICE CHAPTER 1: INICIO

Los agentes de la escuela Alice "la viuda negra" y "el lobo negro" se dirigen a la direccion de la escuela alice.

-si dijo el director (con una voz seca)

-señor tenemos que hablar dijo "el lobo"

-diganme

-el caso es que no podemos seguir siendo agentes de la escuela

-¿PORQUE NO? dijo algo enojado

-pues vera mi esposa esta embarazada

-ooo ya veo como sea ya casi no hay misiones y las que hay se las podemos dar a los principiantes pueden retirarse.

-ok

Despues la pareja salio de la direccion y tras el una voz que decia

-persona quiero que nunca dejes de vigilarlos

-ok

-quiero saberlo todo

-como diga

Asi la feliz pareja se fue a un pequeño pero hermoso pueblo donde despues de 8 meses tuvieron una hermosa hija a la cual llamaron Mikan.

Mikan tenia el cabello castaño y tenia unos ojos color avellana piel blanca y unas pestañas enormes.

pero despues de 5 años se enteraron de que tenia los mismos alices de su madre pero como sus padres no la querian llevar a la academia porque sabian que debido a que sus alices la ivan a poner a hacer misiones asi que decidieron enceñarla a usarlos y asi paso el tiempo y era el dia del cumpleaños de Mikan.

-Hola Mikan feliz cumpleaños dijo su madre

-Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 (dijo su padre dandole una peuqueña cajita) espero que te guste.

Mikan abrio la cajita era un collar con un corazon donde tenia una foto de ellos

-grasias papà, grasias mamà (dijo mikan dandoles un gran abrazo)

-ahora ya cambiate y come para que vallas a la escuela que despues de la escuela lo festejaremos

-si

Mikan se fue a cambiar, se puso a comer y se fue a la escuela.

Despues entraron unos hombre a la casa preguntando por Mikan como ellos no repondieron los mataron y se fueron.

Cuando Mikan llego de la escuela y vio a sus padres muertos lloro inconsoladamente los conocidos de Mikan que se enteraron ayudaron a Mikan a hacerles un funeral digno despues del funeral Mikan se encerro en su cuarto llorando durante 2 dias.

PDV DE MIKAN

-esos malditos porque mis padres maldita sea los vengare y hare que sepan el verdadero significado de la palabra arrepentimiento los odio los matare me vengare lo juro.

-pero mis padres habran querido que los vengara y si lo hago y se ponen tristes

-tonterias los muertos no lloran y no lo hago por ellos lo hago por mi por haber matado a mis unicos seres queridos.

-pero para poderlos vengar tengo que haceme mas fuerte y lo are me are mas fuerte lo juro.

FIN DEL PDV

Mientras tanto en la escuela alice persona hbla con el director

-Los padre de la niña estan muertos eh

-si señor

-y al parecer tiene los mismos alice que su madre

-si

-pero mi pregunta es porque si sabian que tenia esos alice no la trageron a la escuela? como sea traela a la escuela la necesitamos

-ok

Al dia siguiente Mikan se levanto y se dijo a si misma hoy hay que empezar el dia con una gran sonrisa ya que no servira de nada si sigo llorando asi solo me hare mas devil.

Mikan se levanto de la cama se cambio para ir a la escuela cuando antes de salir sintio a alguin mas atras de ella lo que hizo que se voltera para ver cuando volteo vio un tipo con una mascara blanca vestido de negro.

Lo que hizo que mikan atacara a persona pensando que havia sido uno de los tipos que mataron a sus padres

-no quiero lastimarte dijo persona

-entonces a que viesnes no te conosco

-tengo entendido que tus padres murieron o mas bn dicho fueron asesinados

-y que hay con eso?

-que estas sola

-y eso que

-tambien quieres vengarlos no

-y que tengo que hacer

-ven a la academia Alice conmigo luego te dire el resto

FIN DEL CAP

LO HICE UN POCO CORTO PQ SE ME ACAVO LA IMAGINACION EN VERDAD LO SIENTO CON EL FIC ANTERIOR ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTO Y PUES QUE LES PARECIO


	2. Chapter 2 :Inicio

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

-no quiero lastimarte dijo persona

-entonces a que vienes no te conosco

-tengo entendido que tus padres murieron o mas bn dicho fueron asesinados

-y que hay con eso?

-que estas sola

-y eso que

-tambien quieres vengarlos no

-y que tengo que hacer

-ven a la academia Alice conmigo luego te dire el resto

CAPITULO 2:

PDV DE MIKAN

-¿esta persona quien es?

-dice que conocia a mis padres

-pero si no es sierto

-pero si lo es me ayudara con mi venganza

-ahy si no que tengo que perder

FIN DE PDV

-esta bien ire

-sabia decicion

Despues Mikan y Persona se teletransportaron a la escuela Alice y despues se dirijieron a la direccion.

-Pasen dijo el director

-aqui esta la joven Mikan

-bien dejanos solos dijo el director

-me retiro dijo persona y despues se esfumo

Asi persona se fue dejando asi solos al director y a Mikan

-bien jovencita tengo entendido que tus padres fueron asesinados

-si pero que hay con eso

-bueno si veniste aqui a la escuela es porque aceptaste nuestra propuesta de ayudarte a vengar a tus padres.

-si pero que quieron de mi estoy segura ue no solo me quieren ayudar con la venganza que es lo que quieren de mi.

-bueno creo que te diste cuenta mira tu estaras aqui en la escuela Alice aqui tendras todo lo que necesites te ayudaremos con tu venganza pero tu nos ayudaras haciendo misiones.

-pero como piensan ayudarme con mi venganza

-para eso estan las misiones mira te daremos todas la misiones que tengan que ver con tus padres pero cuando cumplas tu venganza seguiras haciendo misiones ese es el trato.

- esta bien

-bueno mañana persona te dara indicaciones por ahora te iras a tu cuarto por sierto sabemos muy bien que alice tienes asi que eres estrella especial y eres clase peligrosa.

- esta bien pero eso que?

-mañana cuando te presentacion de tu clase tendras que decirlo

-ok

-aqui esta la llave de tu cuarto Narumi grito el director

entro un señor con ojos azules y cabello guero

-si

-llevala a su habitacion

-si narumi volteo a verla

PDV DE NARUMI

es igual a su madre se parece mucho a ella, valla sorpresa que me dieron cuando supe que habia muerto y que tenia una hija la verdad es que la extraño tanto debo controlarme no devo llorar de seguro ella no sabe que sus padre eran agentes de la escuela de seguro esta confundida pobre incluso sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre y a la vez no algo tiene que se ven diferentes a su madre pero es el mismo color que es?

FIN DEL PDV

-ven vamos dijo narumi con una voz dulce

Mikan lo siguio sin ninguna expresion en su rostro.

-¿como te llamas pequeña?

-pequeña penso Mikan, Sakura Mikan dijo

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-13 años

-¿estas emocionada por estar aqui en la escuela?

PDV DE MIKAN

que este tipo lo mandaron para que me interrogara como sea no

hay que confiar en nadie.

-y si estoy un poco emocionada por venir a la escuela es una escuela nueva

tengo que ser linda si quiero tener amigos en mi otra escuela no tuve amigos

al arecer no les cai muy bien y por alguna razon me tenian miedo pero esta vez are muchos amigos.

-no que estoy pnsando no tengo que confiar en nadie nadie aqui me conoce y no me deben conocer.

FIN DEL PDV

Mikan y Narumi seguian caminando y Narumi le seguia haciendo preguntas a las cuales solo contetaba

-n

-ok

-que te importa

-no

Cuando llegaron al edificio Narumi comento

-Sabes muy pocas personas son estrella especial de hecho en esta escuela solo habia 1 y ahora son 2.

Llegaron a la habitacion 2

-bueno mikan eta es tu habitacion

Mikan abrio la puerta y vio que esto no era una habitacion sino era un departamento mikan estaba inexpresiva pero por dentro sorprendida

-¿te gusta tu habitacion?

Mikan no contesto solo se quedo viendo la habitacion muy disimuladamente.

PDV DE NARUMI

con esta niña no se puede no dice ni una palabra solo se queda callada y cuando habla no es muy amable

bueno alomejor le afecto mucho la perdida de sus padres es como si estuviera ocultando todos sus sentimientos detras de esa cara inexpresiva.

ya se porque sus ojos no se parecen a los de su madre dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma puede que sus ojos cambiaron con la perdida de sus padres la verdad no lo cre estoy seguro se parece a Natsume

FIN DEL PDV

-Bueno MIkan te mostrare tu habitacion o mejor dicho tu departamento.

-pues mira aqui abajo esta la sala y mira tiene una pantalla plana y cable dijo Narumi con una sonrisa

-Ni que la fuera a utilizar

-y mira aqui abajo tambien esta la cocina y mira aqui en refrigerador hay muchas cosas para comer

-espera dijo que es el primer piso no me digas que tiene mas penso mikan ooo si genial dijo

-y mira sube aqui arriba esta tu cuarto

-genial esta hermoso penso se parece a mi cuarto dode vivia con mis padres no devo llorar no frente a el mikan nnn muy infantille dijo mikan a narumi

-y aqui esta arriba esta tu baño mira hay una bañera

-OOOO esta enorme el baño penso y mikan no dijo nada

-y mia aqui esta tu ropero abrio una puerta donde pareca que entrabas a otro cuarto en el habia mucha ropa accesorios.

Narumi agarro el uniforme y se lo dio a Mikan y le dijo

-mira este es el unforme de la escuela es mono verdad

-si es hermoso penso pero dijo nnnn da igual solo es ropa

- bueno Mikan me retiro mañana las clases empiezan a las 8 pon tu alarma y descansa

-Mikan se quedo callada

Narumi cerro la puerta y salio de la habitacion de Mikan pero se quedo parado fuera de ella

-pense que iva a llorar frente a el cuando me enceño mi cuarto esque en se parecia a mi cuarto donde vivia con mis padres y salio una lagrima despues otra y otra.

Narumi como se quedo fuera de la habitacion lo escucho todo hasta sus llantos

PDV DE NARUMI

yo lo sabia yo sabia que estaba desecha por dentro y esa actitud fria aahora que se esto tengo ganas de entrar y consolarla pero si lo hago puede que se seque las lagrimas y vueva con su actitud fria ella no confia en mi pero mikan tu no eres la unica destrozada yo tambien sabes mikan yo amaba a tu madre y esto me da melancolia el no haber podido protegerla en ese momento.

FIN DEL PDV

Narumi despues se fue salio del edificio para que no se diera cuenta mikan de que la estaba espiando

Mikan lloro desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida, al dia sig ella se levnato 40 min antes de las 8 Mikan se puso el uniforme se lavo, la cara los dientes despues vio la hora y flataban 10 min salio de la habitacion cerro la puerta con llave llevava algo de prisa pues no sabia donde eran las clases y vio un mapa que estaba frente al edificio estrella especial se memorizo el camino y siguio caminando.

Con Narumi Mikan ya empezaron las clases y no estas aqui te dije que pusieras tu depertador Narumi empezo a dar clases con un saludo.

-Hola niños buenos dias

-buenos dias dijo el salon

-saquen su libreta de japones y copien esto el escribio en el pizarron

Despues de 10 min de clase mikan llego abrio la puerta corrediza

Narumi volteo y dijo

-alumnos tenemos una alumna nueva ella es Sakura Mikan estrella especial habilidad peligrosa

-unos alumnos empezaron a murmurar ella es la hija de los estudiantes mas peligrosos de esta escuela

-si dicen que ellos eran muy peligrosos

-mas que hyuuga natsume ?

-probablemente igual o mas

-solo por prevncion no hay que acercarnos mucho

Ruka Neogi y Hyuuga Natsume escucharon lo que comentaron lo estudiantes ellos no sabian nada Ruka volteo a ver a Mikan .

PDV DE RUKA

-con que muy peligrosa tanto o alomejor mas que natsume mmm

-no lo creo pero ese mismo rostro inexpresivo se parece al de el

-no puede ser peligrosa mira lo que dijeron de natsume y ve como soy el unico que se le acerco lo demaciado a el solo yo se como es realmente.

-eso lo jusgare yo

FIN DEL PDV

PDV DE NATSUME

- ella no puede ser peligrosa se ve muy bonita su cara parece un angel

-que digo bueno volviendo a lo depeligrosa la conocen? solo porque digan eso de sus padres no quiere decir que ella sea asi pero su mirada es muy fria se parece a la mia no se que tiene ella pero lo descubrire yo descubrire si en verdad es peligrosa o es como yo.

FIN DE PDV DE NATSUME

bueno mikan te sentaras al lado de natsume y ruka dijo narumi apuntando a los bancos que staban hasta atras.

PDV DE MIKAN

que estupideses estan diciendo de mi que tanto susurran ashh al parecer volvi a fallar bueno mejor ya no me les acerco sera mejor para mi no tener amigos .

FIN DEL PDV

Mikan se sento en el banco desocupado el cual era en medio de Natsume y Ruka

-hola me llamo Ruka Neogi dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Sakura Mikan dijo con una cara inexpresiva

-Hyuuga natsume tambien con una cara inexpresiva

-wow la verdad si se parecen mucho en sus actitudes penso Ruka

-Sumire una niña volteo a verla con calaveras en los ojos que hace esa mocosa con mi Natsume

-Koko un niño que estaba al lado de ella le dijo pues ahy la puso Narumi

-vas a ver esa mocosa va a saber quien soy dijo Sumire

-no no no no yo se lo que te digo si la haces enojar te mueres

-eso a mi me vale

Narumi bueno niños tengo que ir a la direccion ahora vulvo en cuanto narumi cerro la puerta, la clase empezo a murmurar cosas y Sumire se levanto de su banco y se dirijio al de Mikan y le dijo

-Te crees mucho no niñata?

-Mikan se quedo callada

-ehh hablame niñata estupida

-Mikan se quedo callada

Sumire le levanto la mano como para jalarle el cabello pero cuando alzo la mano Mikan la agarro y le dijo

-no te atrevas a tocarme

-Sumire se enojo tanto que utilizo su alice y le salieron unas garras en las manos una mano la tenia mikan y con la otra le trato de arañar pero mikan tambien detuvo la otra mano y le dijo

-con que alice de gato perro ahh

Toda la clase se le quedo viendo a Sumire y Mikan

-sueltame niñata estupida dijo sumire enojada

-y que asa si no permi

-no me digas permi niñata estupida

-retractate de lo que dijiste

-no

-ok si no lo vas a hacer Mikan utlizo el alice de levitacion y movio unas tigeras con su mente y le dijo retractate es tu ultima oportunidad

-no! dijo Sumire

-como quieras mikan movio las tigeras a su cabello y le corto un mechon

-deja dijo sumire asustada

-retractate porque la proxima vez ya no utilizare la levitacion utilizare otro metodo

-no!

-mikan le hizo una ilucion donde le quemaba el cabello

-no deja ya deja sumire empezo a llorar

-te retractas

-si ya deja

-ok mikan desizo la ilucion y la soltyo de las mano sumire cayo al piso y empezo a llorar

-ash que aburrido mikan se acerco a la ventana

-ehy mikan dijo Ruka

-que

-no te puedes ir

-porque no

-aun no terminan las clases

-da igual no hay profe

- mikan se avento de un salto

Natsume se levanto de la silla y le dijo a ruka vamos

-a donde

-vamos por ella

-natsume

-si no esta aqui para la clase de jino le va ir mal

BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAP QUE LES PARECIO YA LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO

ESTA VEZ SI ME INPIRE


	3. Chapter 3 :Nuevos amigos

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

Natsume se levanto de la silla y le dijo a ruka vamos

-a donde

-vamos por ella

-natsume

-si no esta aqui para la clase de jino le va ir mal

CAPITULO 3:AMIGOS

Asi Ruka y Natsume fueron tras Mikan salieron del solon y se dirijieron al bosque donde Mikan se habia dirigido.

PDV DE RUKA

es la primera vez que veo a natsume asi con una persona

sera que el se identifico con ella

porque si mal no recuerdo asi fue su primer dia todos le tenian miedo y nadie le hablaba ni se le acercaba yo fui el unico que se le acerco para hablar con el y asi me hice su mejor amigo.

Con Mikan ella iva caminando en el bosque pensando

-maldita permy ¿deberia disculparme?

-no ella se lo busco y no le hice nada eso fue solo una ilusion

-pero la hice llorar

-ella se lo saca por haberme hecho enojar no me disculpare

-ahh y tenia la esperanza de poder tener amigos

-pero al final te apuñalan por la espalda o te hacen sufrir

-no tendre amigos

-no hay que confiar en nadie.

Mikan sin darse cuenta llego a un pequeño rio donde se sento cerca de el y se puso a llorar y se acordo de su mama lo que le dijo cuando fue su primer dia de escuela y no habia tenido amigos igual que hoy despues se acordo de una cancion de cuna que su mama le cantaba para dormir cuando estaba pequeña y ella se puso a cantar.

Ruka y Natsume que estaban buscando a Mikan escucharon a Mikan cantar era una voz hermosa.

-Natsume escuchaste eso

-si afirmo con la cabeza vamos le dijo natsume a ruka

cuando llegaron a donde estaba Mikan la vieron llorar y se acercaron sin hacer ruido

Mikan no se dio cuenta debido a que las lagrimas le hacian borrosa la vista y con su voz no escuchaba nada.

Natsume y Ruka se le acercaron a Mikan Natsume le toco el hombro y le dijo

-¿porque lloras?

-Mikan se quedo callada y solo se limpio las lagrimas

-¿es porque hiciste llorar a Permy?

-no dijo MIkan

-wow definitivamente nunca habia visto a natsumne asi con nadie penso ruka

-¿entonces poruque lloras?

-por nada

-nadie llora por nada

-pues yo si dijo mikan

-bueno si lloras por nada vamos a clase

-no

-poruqe por lo que le hiciste a permy

-en parte pero es solo que me aburro en clase

-asi que en parte es por eso bueno si dices eso ella se lo busco yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-si pero a ti no te tienen miedo

-te equivocas dijo ruka a el le tiene miedo todo el salon todos le temen y repetan

- y tu que le dijo mikan a ruka

-yo que?

-tu no le tienes miedo?

-no

Mikan agacho su cabeza viendo hacia abajo pensando an de ser muy buenos amigos.

-pero tampoco te tengo miedo a ti

Mikan al escuchar esto abrio sus ojos los cuales ocultaba con su fleco

-bueno vamos a clase dijo natsume o se enojara a jino y sabes que sus castigos no son bonitos

-Mikan se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia el salon junto con natsume y ruka

-eh Mikan dijo Ruka ¿entonces nos va decir porque llorabas?

-no dijo mikan

-porque no? dijo natsume

-porque es una larga historia y se van a aburrir

-dinos nosotros seremos tus amigos nos puedes confiar todo dijo Ruka

-y como puedo saber que puedo confiar en ustedes

-mira ya se te contamos un secreto de nosotros y luego tu nos cuentas pero lo que digamos es un secreto

-ok pero espera despues de clase que en verdad es muy larga y no es facil de decir

-como quieras corazoncitos

-porque me dices corazoncitos

-te dire despues de clase

-pff definitivamente nunca te habia visto asi con una persona.

Cuando llegaron al salon Mikan abrio la puerta pero jino ya estaba dando clase

-OOO señorita Sakura ya es su primer dia y ya llega tarde

-pero que tenemos aqui natsume hyuuga y ruka neogi ya es su tercera vez veamos que castigo les pondre sonrio malicioso

-ningun castigo dijo mikan

-que quien eres tu para decidir eso

-lo que paso es que yo fui la culpable de que se salieran del salon lo que pasa es que me sali y estos me fueron a traer de vuelta al salon

- siendo asi tiene doble castigo por

-si si solo deme el castigo

-bueno sera triple

-porque

-por salirse del salon, por sacar a mas compañeros y por interrumpirme

-como diga

-bueno el primero va a hacer el aceo del salon por un mes, va a ser mi asistente durante una semana y usara este brasalete por una semana Jino le puso el brasalete.

toda la clase se quedo viendo sorprendido

-muy bien señorita mikan y compañia sientese

Sumire sonrio maliciosa cuando vio a Mikan pues ella tramaba vengarse por lo que le habia hecho.

cuando terminaron las clasestodos se fueron menos Ruka Natsume y Mikan.

-muy bien nos vas a decir tu laarga historia dijo Natsume

-No puedo

-Poruq?

-tengo que hacer el aceo del salon

-te ayudamos pero tu nos cuentas

-no les contare cuando termine yo sola

-no ahora dijo natsume

-no

Mikan trato de agarrar una escoba cuando natsume se la quito de las manos

Mikan trato de usar la levitacion para quitarsela pero sintio unos choques electricos que se le recorrian por todo el cuerpo mikan cayo de rodillas por los toques electricos que sintio.

-estas bien? dijo natsume

-si pero trate de sar mi alice y no pude

- a eso es porque te pusieron un limitador dijo ruka

-y eso que es una aparato que no te deja usar tu alice porque cuando lo quieres usar te electrocuta.

-oo y esto lo voy a usar por una semana valla suerte la mia

-como sea nos vas a contar dijo natsume

-si pero ya les dije tengo que hacer el aceo y lo quiero hacer sola

-bueno como quieras vendremos en media hora nos diras termines o no.

-si patron

Natsume y Ruka se dirijieron a la cafeteria para comer cuando escucharon en una mesa

-no pudo hacercarse una mejor oportunidad para vengarme una semana con el limitador haciendo el aceo sola la hare arrepentirse igul que yo hare que llore.

-y como piensas hacer eso solo con tu alice

-pues hay uno que otro pretendiente que haria cualquier cosa porque fuera su novia.

Al escuchar esto ruka le dijo a natsume

- lo escuchaste

- si

-al parecer sumire se quiere vengar de mikan y no va a ser nada agradable

- no la debemos dejar sola

-jino sabia muy bien lo que hacia

- si vamos ruka

- todvia no pasa la media hora

-ok

cuando llegaron al salon vieron amikan sentada leyendo un manga y todo el salon etaba reluciendo de limpio.

-asi que ya acabaste dijo natsume

-si

-ahora dinos

-pero primero ustedes diganme

-como quieras

BUENO AHORA DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO NO LS DECEPCIONE YA CAMBIO MI HISTORIA QUE PARECE RECOMENDACIONES


	4. Chapter 4: Secretos

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

cuando llegaron al salon vieron amikan sentada leyendo un manga y todo el salon etaba reluciendo de limpio.

-asi que ya acabaste dijo natsume

-si

-ahora dinos

-pero primero ustedes diganme

-como quieras

CAPITULO 4 : SECRETOS

-que quieres saber dijo natsume

-poruqe te tienen miedo los del salon?

-piensan que yo queme todo un pueblo

-asi que tienes el alice de fuego

-si z_z

-o.o

-y tus padres?

No le dire la verdad sobre mis padres no deve saber que mi papa mato a mi mama y el fue el que incendio el pueblo para culparme y el salira librado de el asesinato de mi madre penso natsume.

-solo conoci a mi madre la cual murio en el incendio

-a de se duro para ti

-n bueno ahora dinos

-espera falta ruka

-yo no tengo ningun secreto dijo ruka

-entonces dime cual es tu alice

-feromonas de animales

-y porque te acercaste a mi y a natsume si habian dicho que eramos peligrosos

-simple porque yo no creo en las apariencias

-s_s

-bueno ya dinos dijo natsume

-que quieren saber

-primero que alice tienes dijo ruka

-anulacion, robo y coopeo de alice

PDV DE RUKA

supongo que si es peligros si te enfrentas a ella ya que puede anular tu alice y tiene alices ilimitados eso seria una desgracia si los utilizas para mal ya veo porque le tienen miedo pero por lo que veo solo los usa si se enoja mucho pero no les hace daño ella solo utilizo una ilucion con sumire eso muestra que no es mala o eso creo.

FIN DEL PDV

-Y como llegaste a esta escuela dijo natsume

-pues mis padres fueron asesinados hace una semana

-y por eso llorabas? dijo ruka

-si algo asi

-pues si quieres llorar llora dijo natsume serio

-no mis padres no volveran aunque llene una cubeta llena de lagrimas es solo que los extraño mucho dijo cubriendo se la cara con el fleco ya que se le estaban saliendo las lagrimas.

PDV DE NATSUME

-asi que acaba de perder a sus padres y peor aun fueron asesinados eso a de querer venganza del tipo que los mato como yo.

-pero que te hace pensar que es igual a ti y que ella tambien a de querer venganza

-pero entonces como encontraron a mikan para traerla a la escuela sera pocible que la quieren para el mismo propocito que a mi.

-pero que te hace pensar que mikan aceptaria sabiendo eso.

-pero si ella no lo sabe

-se lo tuvieron que haber dicho ya que con que otra cosa la chantagerian.

-ella a de querer venganza y la escuela se la va a dar a cambio de misiones.

-se lo preguntare pero ruka no debe saber de esto asi que se lo preguntare despues.

FIN DEL PDV

-Mikan somos amigos encerio si quieres llorar llora yo te ayudare a superar la muerte de tus padres dijo ruja con una voz amorosa

-Esque no debo llorar

-porque no mikan todos necesitan desahogarse

-porque tengo que ser fuerte para poder cumplir una promesa que les hice a mis padres.

-sabes cada vez que la tristeza trate de entrar dejala esas lagrimas que tu derramas ahora despues se convertiran en la fuerza para despues y asi solo asi podras ser mas fuerte.

-puede ser

Asi mikan con las palabras de ruka siguio llorando en ese tiempo natsume solo la veia llorar y no sabia que hacer en esos momentos ruka solo pensava solo hable sin pensar y ahora no se que hacer hasta que sono el cel de mikan ella lo vio y decia

De: persona

Asunto: te veo en el bosque este en el arbol de cerezos a las 10:00 pm llega puntual

PD: viste de negro

Mikan vio el mensaje cerro el cel y se limpio las lagrimas vio la hora ya eran las 8:00 faltaban dos horas y ella todavia tenia que arreglarse mikan rompio ese silencio que habia en el salon diciendo.

-chicos grasias me siento mejor saben pero creo que tengo que ir a mi habitacion

-ahh si que bueno que te sientas mejor

-en que edificio estas? pregunto natsume

-en el estrella especial

-te acompaño yo tambien estoy en el ese edificio

-ok

PDV DE NATSUME

aprovechare el momento para preguntarle pero si no me contesta o se saca de onda y si no estoy en lo sierto pero y si si me arriesgare lo hare le preguntare total y si se saca de onda solo le digo que lo olvide.

FIN DEL PDV

PDV DE MIKAN

porque demonios le dije que si como quiera el va al mismo lugar el iva a seguirme solo espero que solo nos depidamos y no haya problemas.

FIN DEL PDV

ellos fueron caminando hacia las habitaciones en silencio hasta que sono esta vez el cel de natsume.

DE:PERSONA

ASUNTO:te veo en el bosque este en el arbol de cerezos a las 10:00 ya sabes como ir ve puntual

natsume vio e reloj eran las 8:45

-teno que apresurarme penso el

-Mikan que tal si jugamos a algo

-a que

-unas carreritas para ver quien llega primero

-bueno

-lista 1..2..3 ya

Asi mikan y natsume salieron corriendo mikan iva adelante de natsume hasta que natsume la arrevazo era Natsume no era Mikan hasta que natsume se desvio del camino entre los arboles y le corto al edificio el llego muy rapido mientras mikan que aun no lo veia todavia hasta que llego al edificio y vio natsume recargado en una pared.

-al fin te tardaste

-ehh como es que llegaste mas rapido que yo

-esq soy mas rapido corazones

-que mas rapido hmp y porque me llamas corazones?

-valla si que eres lenta

-que dijiste estupido porque me llamaste corazones?

-porque no le preguntas a tus braguitas

-que 5..4..3..2..1 pervertido

-que porque pervertido

-como te atreviste a vermelas

-yo no las vi tu me las enceñaste

-HYUUGA! dijo con ojos de toro loco

-bueno adios ya te encendiste

-que

natsume entro al edificio y detras de el iva mikan que porque me sigues corazoncitos.

-ya no me digas corazoncitos y voy a mi habitacion estupido

-ahh cierto ella vive en este edificio

natsume subio las escaleras y detras iva a mikan natsume abrio la puerta de su cuarto y mikan despues abrio la puerta del cuarto que estaba frente al de natsume.

-asi que somos vecinos que molestia.

-estupido grito mikan y cerro la puerta de golpe

-mas fuerte sierrala mas fuerte dijo natsume.

-ahhh grito mikan sin abrir la puerta mikan vio el reloj 9:50

-noo ya es tarde mikan se puso unas vermudas negras unos tenis negros y una blusa de manga larga negra luego salto por la ventana y fue saltando de àrbol en àrbol vio su reloj eran las 9:55

PDV DE MIKAN

no voy a llegar

estupido pervertido

todo por su culpa

ahhh

ahora que ago ahh

tantos alices y no saber cual usar ya se me teletransportare pero

necesito conocer el lugar ya se utilizare la supervelocidad.

FIN DEL PDV DE MIKAN

Mikan trato de usar su supervelocidad pero en vez de eso ella sintio unos toques electricos

-sierto tengo el limitador

-que hago no podre usar mis alice

-como are la mision

-talvez si no pienso en el dolor no me duela tanto

Mikan lo hizo lo intento utilizo la supervelocidad pero era mas lento el alice estaba muy debil debido al estupido limitador pero si iva mas rapido asi llego al arbol de cerezos donde le habia dico persona ella espero en el arbol vio su reloj 9:58

-wow llegue a tiempo

-pero donde esta ese tal persona

-el lo que me dice llega puntual

-y el es el que no esta aqui

-bueno ya que a esperar

Mientras con Natsume

Despues de que mikan cerro la puerta el entro a su habitacion se puso sus una playera negra de mangas, su mascara de gato y unas vermudas unos tenis negros Nike salio de su habitacion por la ventana dio un salto y se fue corriendo vio el reloj 9:52

-ahh y se me olvido preguntarle bueno mañana le preguntare

Natsume iva de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a donde le dijo persona y vio a una niña recargada en el arbol pero no la reconocio porque estaba muy oscuro el bosque cuando

Mientras con mikan

-ahh tarda mucho y ya me canse de esperar

Ella miro su muñeca donde tenia el limitador vio que la muñeca estaba roja penso mikan

-debo intentar de no usar mis alice si no quiero quemaduras de tercer grado penso mikan

Cuando mikan volteo a ver a un arbol vio una sombra Negra y dijo

-quien eres tu dijo con una voz amenazadora mikan

-natsume no contesto

-no vas a contestar dijo mikan

-parece que es mikan pero no estoy segura no le veo la cara penso natsume

-bueno como quieras

mikan abrio y cerro la mano atrayendo a natsume hacia ella mikan sentia unos toques muy fuertes pero no hizo ninguna señal de dolor

-una vez mas quien eres

natsume le vio la cara era mikan pero no podia saber quien era el porque el trabajaba como un agente secretode la academia alice y si sabia que era el su identidad se viene abajo asi que no respondio.

-no diras nada vamos a quitarte tu mascara de gatito

ella levanto su mano para ver quien era el pero llego persona y dijo

-ya basta que son compañeros ten mikan esta es tu mascara le dio una mascara que tenia la forma de un lobo y era de color negro y se la puso mikan.

-te gusta dijo persona

-no

-si fuera tu guardaria ese vocabulario

-porque yo no te tengo miedo

-hmp no sabes lo peligroso que puedo ser

-si si

-segunda advertencia

-ook

-bueno tu nombre clave para las misiones es black_golf y tu siertamente me decepcionas black cat por poco y te quita la mascara como quiera lo van a hacer para presentarse pero ahora no.

-lo sabia mikan entro a la escuela por venganza y la escuela se la va a dar supongo que ahora no preguntare pero ahora que lo seque are que hago le dire o que cosa hago penso natsume

-bien mikan veamos si estas en forma.

-osea que no va a haber misiones dijo mikan

-no

-entonces no tengo nada que hacer aqui

-ya te habia dicho que cuidaras tu vocabulario

-ya te dije que no te tengo miedo

-bien pues lo tendras

Pensaba poner a prueva tus habilidades con Black Cat pero ahora las probaras conmigo pero black cat no te puedes ir disfruta de la mustra de habilidades y si no es mucho pedir cuando quede inconsiente llevala a su habitacion.

PDV DE NATSUME

mikan le hubieras hecho caso a persona no vas paoder con el tengo que hacer algo sino la va a lastimar y es lo que no quiero no quiero que la lastime.

que porque me conporto asi con ella porque quiero rotegerla nunca me habia portado asi con nadie con NADIE pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso luego ya aclaro mis pensamientos.

tengo que actuar o le va a hacer daño ahh se me olvidaba el limitador necesito actuar ella no va a poder luchar bien con el limitador.

FIN DEL PDV

-bien mikan empezamos

-eh persona dejame luchar con ella, conmigo es suficiente

-no, no luchare con el quiero luchar con persona para que vea que no le tengo miedo

-bueno, bueno wolf black si agunatas 10 min con black cat luchas conmigo

-ashh solo aguantar que facil

-callate niña estupida que no soy tan devil como tu dijo black cat

-ya veras que no soy tan debil como parece

-niños niños ya desquiten su ira con puños

-eso es lo que hare dijo mikan

-bueno estas lista

-si

-estas listo

-si

-empiecen

FIN DEL CAP


	5. Chapter 5: La verdad

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

-lista

-si

-listo

-si

-empiezen

CAPITULO 5

-no quiero hacerle daño ya se utilizare la piedra alice de la hipnosis que persona me dio hace tiempo para poder dormirla solo me debo acercar a ella un poco penso natsume

-tengo que ganarle a este para poder demostrarle a persona que puedo con el y que no le tengo miedo se que es estupido pero eso mostrara que nadie me dice que hacer y nadie me domina le mostare a ese director a ese narumi y a ese persona penso mikan

-miedito niño dijo mikan

-no dijo natsume

-entonces atacame

-como quieras natsume hizo un circulo de fuego alrededor de mikan

mikan lo anulo haciendo que las llamas se extinguieran aunque su anulacion la habia dejado agotada por el limitador que esta vez lo choques electricos se hicieron mas fuertes

natsume aprovecho el tiempo para poder acercarse a mikan pero mikan lo logro sentir detras de ella y le alcanzo a dar una patada pero el la esquivo mikan le volvio a dar una patada pero el le agaro el pie aprovechando eso natsume agarro la piedra de la hipnosis la cual era de un color morado y la empezo a meter en su cuerpo

-que estas haciendo idiota?

-natsume no contesto

mikan trato de safarze del agarre de natsume trato de safarze dando otra patada y si se solto del agarre de natsume pero por desgrasia estaba muy cansada tanto que se quedo tirada en el piso natsume se le acerco al oido y le dijo duermete ella cayo profundamente dormida.

-bravo no me esperaba menos de black cat

-eso no es lo que dijiste antes verdad

-bueno llevala a su cuarto

-si

PDV DE NATSUME

valla esta niña si que es estupida tratar de pelear contra persona

en este estado con el limitador

valla si que es hermosa durmiendo parece un angel asi dormida

ahh pero aun no se porque tengo tantas ganas de protegerla solo la conoci hoy y ya estoy asi ¿sera lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

FIN DEL PDV

cuando llego frente al edificio estella la llevo a su cuarto asi como recien casados a su cuarto trato de abrirlo pero no abrio la puerta.

-asi que no salio por la puerta salio por la ventana ahh nimodo entrare por la ventana

natsume la cargo en su espalda y subio por el arbol entro por la ventana la acosto en su cama iva dirijiendose a la puerta

volteo a ver a Mikan y se envolvio en sus pensamientos despues salio del cuarto y entro al suyo se metio a bañar se puso su pijama y se acosto en su cama pensando en mikan como es que en ella hubiera tanta oscuridad y como es que el podia pensar eso si el estaba en la misma situacion su cabeza dio vueltas hasta quedar profunadamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sono la alarma en el cuarto de natsume se levanto miro el reloj y eran 7:30 se puso el uniforme y tomo un vaso de jugo salio de su cuarto y se quedo parado viendo la puerta de mikan.

En el cuarto de mikan ella estaba profundamente dormida no se habia levantado debido a que anoche se habia sobresforzado a usar su alice estaba devil, la muñeca de su brazalete estaba quemada.

Natsume que se quedo viendo en la puerta de mikan penso

-ella no se ha de haber levantado todavia y si toco a su puerta

-no ha de estar mal vendre despues de la escuela para ver si ya desperto

-pero y si falta a la escuela haber que profesores tocan Narumi, Norita, jino, JINO no tengo que levantarla su castigo de recoger el salon y es su asistente esta bien tocare.

Natsume toco la puerta no respondia volvio a tocar pero no habia repuesta

Mikan estaba dormida escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta pero no podia pararse, ni abrir los ojos.

Natsume como vio que no abria la puerta dejo de tocar y salio del edificio pero al salir vio la ventana de Mikan que estaba abierta subio a un arbol y vio a mikan dormida y decidio no despertarla vio su reloj y solo faltaban 15 min se fue por su atajo y llego con 10 de sobra.

Cuando Natsume llego al salon tomo asiento y se puso a leer su manga cuando llego ruka y dijo

-y mikan no ha llegado?

-no se

-no la has visto

-no

-bueno en su segundo dia de clases llegara tarde si no se apura, solo faltan 3 min

Pasaron los 3 min y mikan no llegaba y la clase habia comenzado cuando Narumi llego vio que mikan no estaba pero no quiso decir nada.

Despues paso la clase de norita, pero como ella no sabia quien era ella no se dio cuenta de que mikan no estaba.

Luego paso la clase Jinno y el si se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba y dijo

-Y mi asistente ?

el salon empezo a murmurar cosas de ella pero no eran cosas buenas

-Donde esta? dijo jinno enojado

-no sabemos dijeron todos menos natsume

-ahh no encuentro remedio para esa niña espero que por lo menos venga a hacer su castigo.

Asi terminaron las clases y natsume iva un poco apresurado para ver a mikan cuando Ruka Neogi lo para.

-eh Natsume

-que quieres

-deberas no has visto a mikan

-no

-ok bueno ire a ver a su dormitorio para ver si esta ahi y porque no vino a la escuela

-no

-porque no

-no esta ahi

-como sabes?

-yo ya la busque en la mañana pero no abrio la puerta

-bueno entonces la buscare por el bosque

-ok

Despues de la mentirita piadosa de natsume el siguio su camino hacia la habitacion de mikan para ver si ya habia despertado.

-entro por la ventana de mikan pero la siguio viendo dormida y sudando le toco la frente y tenia temperatura vio su muñeca y estaba totalmente roja fue al baño y le puso una toalla humeda en la frente y la miro con una cara de procupacion.

PDV DE NATSUME

-en relidad se ve muy mal deberia verla un medico

-pero aun asi no estaria a salvo

-que hago de verdad se ve mal y no ha despertado

-si no mejora para las 8 si la llevare al hospital pero no me despegare de ella

-que pienso porque esto me pasa porque pienso estas cosas porque ella se convirtio en alguien especial que hizo ella por mi que es esto porque siento que debo protegerla.

-mikan mejorate

FIN DEL PDV

Natsume no sabia que hacer solo veia a Mikan dormida solo le habia bajado la temperatura un poco y el solamente pensaba mejorate mientras la veia fijamente con mirada de preocupacion.

Hasta que por fin Mikan abrio los ojos Natsume solo se quedo donde staba viendo fijamente a mikan al ver que ella abrio los ojos el quito su cara de preocupacion que tenia.

-que porque estoy aqui que haces tu aqui?

-natsume se quedo sin decir una palabra

-contestame natsume

-antes tu contestame algo

-que cosa?

-porque haces misiones para la escuela?

FIN DEL CAP

NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO PERO PORFA DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO


	6. Chapter 6

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

-contestame natsume

-antes tu contestame algo

-que cosa?

-porque haces misiones para la escuela?

CAPITULO 6

-como lo sabes?

-yo estuve ahi yo lo vi todo

-como es que? tu eras ese maldito gato

-si

-ahora dime porque haces misiones para la escuela?

-ellos e prometieron que si las hacia me ayudadrian con algo que les jure a mis padres

-lo que les juraste a tu padres fue que los vengarias cierto?

-como es que lo sabes quien te dijo?

-solo lo sospechava

-y tu porque haces misiones?

-no lo entenderias

-dime yo te dije porque

-es una larga historia

-cuentame tengo tiempo

-hay cosas que ni siquiera Ruka sabe

-pero se supone que yo les contaria y ustedes me contarian

-si pero yo no dije la verdad

-entonces ustedes no son mis amigos NATSUME VETE le grito Mikan a Natsume

PDV DE MIKAN

ya sabia yo que no deberia tener amigos siempre sufres y mucho te apuñalan por la espalda apenas te volteas o crees en ellos ya no son mis amigos yo ya no los considero mis amigos LOS ODIO odio esta clase de cosas sufrir por otras personas eso muestra que no puedes confiar en nadie.

FIN DEL PDV

PDV DE NATSUME

lo siento Mikan no te puedo decir perdoname esto ni siquiera lo sabe Ruka sabe que hago misiones pero no sabe el porque yo al igual que tu mikan quiero tener venganza pero yo quiero venganza de mi propio padre y lo voy a cumplir y es mejor que nadie sepa eso.

FIN DEL PDV

Natsume salio del cuarto de mikan sin decir una sola palabra mikan se acosto en su cama con el brazo en su cara mientras sus ojos sacaban lagrimas y asi se la paso llorando y pensando que los amigos no sirven que te apuñalan por la espalda y asi se quedo dormida.

Natsume cuando salio del cuarto de mikan entro al suyo se cambio se puso la pijama se acosto en su cama y al igual que mikan se quedo pensando y asi paso la noche mikan llorando y natsume solo pensaba que encerio no podia decirle a mikan.

Al dia siguiente en el cuarto de mikan se levanto vio el reloj 6:00 pero ya no pudo dormir mas se metio a bañar era la primera vez que usaba la bañera y ahi se quedo por 30 min salio de la bañera y se puso el uniforme de la escuela se seco en cabello con la secadora se lo cepillo se puso un diadema y su flequillo vio el reloj 7:00 se tomo un vaso de leche y salio de su casa a las 7:10 mikan iva escuchando musica en su ipod mientras caminaba para ir a clases cuando llego al edificio volvio a ver el reloj 7:25 vio que era muy temprano y se fue al bosque como la otra vez se encontro con el rio de la vez pasada, ahi se acosto en el pasto escuchando musica con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras con natsume se levanto vio el reloj eran las 7:15 natsume se metio a bañar 7:25 se puso el uniforme de la escuela que no le tomo mas que 1 min se comio unas galletas con leche y se fue miro el reloj 7:30 esta vez se fue por el csmino largo llego al salon tomo asiento y se puso su a leer su manga ya faltaban 15 min para que empezara la clase Ruka fue y le pregunto a Natsume

-eh natsume no has visto a mikan ayer no la encontre por ningun lado?

-no

-ok

Mientras con mikan ella agarro su ipod para ver la hora y solo faltaban 5min se levanto y fue a clase cuando ella llego todos se le quedaron viendo raro a ella no le dio importancia y se fue a sentar en medio de natsume y ruka ruka le dijo

-mikan ayer donde estabas te estaba buscando

-ocupada dijo ella

-bueno jinno se enojo mucho porque no veniste

-da igual

-puede empeorar tu castigo

-n

-que paso algo mikan

-no es solo que no quiero cerca de mi a NADIE asi que deja de molestar

-Ruka se sorprendio al escuchar a mikan y pensocon que no quiere a nadie cerca bueno la dejare en paz por un rato luego se le pasara espero.

-Natsume solo penso asi que si le dolio eso era de esperarse de ella es tan sentimental se le pasara.

Esta vez la primera clase que tocaba era la de jonno 0.0 quien solo entro y dijo

-valla señorita mikan hoy si vino a clases y ayer no cumplio dos castigos ser mi asistente y no hizo el aceo asi que mire como es mi asistente va a organizar estos papeles y ahorita mismo se pone a hacer el aceo.

Mikan se levanto de su asiento y agarro un escoba y empezo a barrer cuando mikan iva barriendo por el lugar de sumire ella le puso el pie y mikan se cayo y todos se empezaron a reir hasta jinno menos natsume y ruka despues se levanto y siguio barriendo le empezaron a aventar bolitas de papel porque sabian que mikan no podia usar su alice por el limitador y asi se la pasaron toda la clase y jinno se fue no sin antes decirle.

-organiza los papeles y llevemos a mi oficina

Luego llego narumi quien le dijo que tomara siento ella se sento cuando termino la clase de narumi empezo la de norita y terminaron las clases ella se quedo organizando los papeles y todos se fueron Sumire se quedo y le dijo

-ahora si no eres tan ruda sin tu alice verdad

-mikan no contesto

-bueno como sea ahorita mismo me vas a pedir perdon de rodillas

-no dijo mikan

-sabia que ivas a decir eso dijo sumire

Luego entro terran y koko

- o valla el chico que lee mentes y a no me digas alice de levitacion

-callate niña estupida estos vienen conmigo

-tal para cual eh

-ahora pideme perdon

-no

-terran dijo sumire

Y el la levanto hata el techo

-ahora niña pide peron

-no

-terran volvio a decir sumire

y terran la asoto contra el piso

-no tenias que decirme algo niña estupida

- si bajame si no quieres que esta vez si sea fuego de vedad

-intentalo no vas apoder garasias al limitador

-quieres ver mikan empezo a bajar

-terran porque bajaste a esta

-no la baje no puedo usar mi alice

-ahora si quieres ver sumire

-si

-mikan le empezo a quemar el cabello esta vez no era una ilucion era fuego fuego de veradad

-que alice tienes niña dijo terran

-no te importa ahora si no quieren quemaduras de tercer grado vallanse de aqui y dejnme en paz

-sumire, koko y terran se fueron de ahi dejando a mikan sola

Cuando ellos se fueron ella hizo una mueca de dolor despues ordeno los papeles y fue a la oficina de Jinno como supo que era su officina ni idea yo solo escribo.

Dejo los papeles en su escritorio y se fue vio el reloj 4:50 ella fue a su habitacion y se hizo de comer un sandwich despues ella se acosto en su cama y se puso a escuchar musica.

Asi paso hasta las 9:00 le dio hambre, abrio el refrigerador y partio una sandia le puso limon y sal, se sento en su mini comedor se comio la sandia se metio a bañar esta vez con la regadera despues se puso una pijama roja con pintitos negros la cual eran un pantalon y una plusa de mangas puso su despertador a las 6:00 al dia siguiente vovio a pasar que no le hablaba a natsume y ruka le hablaba y ella solo decia dejame en paz asi paso semana tras semana mes tras mes y a mikan no le habian dado misiones ni a natsume a Mikan ya le habian quitado el castigo.

Ya era Diciembre y como a mikan ya no leban misiones fua a la direccion para hablar con ellos del porque no le daban misiones.

llego a la direccion fue con el director y dijo

-porque no me han dado misiones dijeron que me darian todas las misiones de que tengan que ver con el asesino de mis padres.

-el problema mikan es que no estas preparada

-estoy preparada

-no lo estas mikan el que mato a tus padres ha robado muchas piedras alice y es muy poderoso no es como tu que tu los copeas y tus poderes son un poco mas debiles no el tiene el poder completo su alice original es el fuego.

Sabemos donde se localiza sabemos quienes trabajan para el el problema es que es muy poderoso puede que tu alice de anulacion ayude pero no lo sabes usar bien asi que te entrenaremos para que lo sepas usar bien tambien cada alice que veas que te puede servir copialo, a si tu entrenador es Persona asi que no le faltes el repeto si te dice que lo hagas hazlo y si me llego esa queja.

Mikan salio de la direccion y se encontro con Ruka y Natsume que ivan caminando por el pasillo Ruka como siempre

-hola mikan

-esta vez mikan dijo hola

-quieres ir a comer con nosotros a la cafeteria

-no, y deejame en paz

-Natsume se dio cuanta de que hace mucho no hablaba con ella y le dijo andale ven

-no

-porque no?

-no quiero tener amigos

-Mikan no lotomes como amigos tomoalo como conpañeros dijo ruka

-no y mi respuesta es no

Mikan se fue corriendo de ahi

PDV DE NATSUME

-ahh trato de hablar con ella pero es muy seca parece que en verdad le dolio lo que le dije

-tratare de hablar con ella le dire lo que tengo

-ahh por mas que quiero que no me cale que Mikan ya no nos hable esto es lo que me pasa

-hablare con ella y esta decidido

-por mi culpa trata mal tambien a ruka y no es justo tampoco es justo que por m culpa ya no crea en la amistad

-que demonios sin darme cuanta y sin que ella aga nada siempre termino haciend estupideces por ella.

FIN DEL PDV

-eh natsume crees que hice algo para que mikan se enojara y ya no nos hable

-no lo se

-bueno lo unico que sepero es que pueda mejorar las cosas hablare seriamente con ella

-joder porque siempre piensa lo mismo que yo rayos tengo que hablar primero con Mikan penso natsume.


	7. Chapter 7

EN EL CAP ANTERIOR

-joder porque siempre piensa lo mismo que yo rayos tengo que hablar primero con Mikan penso natsume.

CAPITULO 7:

Natsume le dijo a Ruka

-Oye Ruka no tengo hambre nos vemos luego

-Si pero ¿a donde vas?

-al bosque

-ok te acompaño

-no quiero estar solo

-bueno

Natsume fue a buscar a Mikan en el lago donde la habia visto la otra vez que iva con Ruka y en efecto ella estaba ahi sentada cerca del lago como la vez pasada pero esta vez ella estaba comiendo unos tacoz.

-eh Mikan tenemos que hablar

-que quieres Natsume

-Hablar contigo

-de que?

-la vez pasada que me preguntaste porque yo hacia misiones te acuerdas?

-si

-te enojaste por mi respuesta

-Mikan se quedo callada

-anda Mikan dime somos amigos

-no, no espera no somos amigos

-porque no?

-tu me traicionaste no me dijiste la verdad

- y que te hizo Ruka para que lo trates asi

-es solo que ya no quiero sufrir por tener amigos

-sabes tener amigos no es para sufrir

-pero tu me hiciste sufrir no me dijiste la verdad

-esta bien y lo admito me perdonas

-no

-que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-dime la verdad

-esta bien

cuando yo tenia 8 años yo no conocia ami padre pero vivia con mi madre en un pueblo ahi TODAS las personas me tenian miedo por mi alice a mi no me importaba pero cuando llegue un dia de la escuela vi a mi mama muerta y un tipo que decia que era mi padre incendio la casa y yo sali de ella yo solo pude observar como las llamas se extendian por el pueblo todos en el pueblo sin esepcion me culparon de aquel accidente causado por mi padre, despues la escuela me dijo que si venia a la escuela y hacia misiones ellos me ayudarian con mi venganza por eso es que las hago.

- y porque lo ocultabas

-porque quien va querer matar a su propio padre

-pues yo por escuchar lo que hizo tu padre yo en tu lugar lo haria pero yo no se tu.

-bueno ya basta de hablar de eso, entonces volvemos a ser amigos

-si

-vamos a comer

-no

-porque no

-yo ya comi

-y que comiste

-unos tacoz

-a si verdad

- z_z

-dejame de mirar asi

-que como te estoy mirando z_z

-deja de hacer eso

-como digas pero no estoy haciendo nada

Sono el cel de Mikan un mensaje

DE: PERSONA

ASUNTO: VEN MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE A LAS 12:00 VISTE DE NEGRO CON TU MASCARA EMPEZAMOS TU ENTRENAMIENTO

PD: NO LLEVES TU VOCAVULARIO

natsume se acerco para ver el mensaje pero mikan lo cerro

-quien era pregunto natsume

-persona

-una mision?

-no

-entonces

-un secreto

-dime

-no

-dime

-no

-porque no somos amigos

-porque no esto es privado

-tiene que ver con tu venganza

-si digo no ya no me interrogues

-bueno ya me voy, voy a comer

-ok

-y yo me voy a mi cuarto

-bye

-bye

Natsume se fue camino a la cafeteria y Mikan a su habitacion mientras Mikan caminaba se encontro con Narumi

-Hola Mikan

-hola dijo Mikan

-Oye ya veo que tienes como amigos a Ruka y a Natsume

-nnn

-son buenos amigos?

-si

-Oye Mikan a mi tambien me gustaria ser tu amigo que dices?

-no

-porque?

-No quiero como amigo a un viejo pervertido, rabo verde, gay

-ooo Mikan eres mala

-O.O adioz

-oye mikan antes de que te vallas dime algo

-que

-soy gay, o un pervertido rabo verde

-tiene finta de los dos

-que

-como ah oido

Asi narumi solo se le quedo viendo con cara de _ y Mikan siguio caminando a su habitacion

pero en el camino encontro a Ruka

-Mikan hice algo que te hiciera molestar para que me hablaras asi

-no

-entonces

-lo siento ruka perdoname podemos volver a ser amigos

-si yo quiero seguir teniendo tu amistad

-bueno seguiremos siendo amigos y empezarmos de 0

-ok

-adioz

-adioz

-eh mikan a donde vas

-a mi habitacion

-bueno bye

-bye

Mikan siguio su camino a su habitacion cuando llego a ella abrio la puerta entro al cuarto y prendio la television se puso a ver su anime favorito GENESIS EVANGELION cuando termino su serie anime se metio a bañar y hay se quedo por casi media hora hasta que vio sus dedos y estaban como arrugaditos se salio de bañar y se puso su pijama la cual era un shord un poco cortito que tenia siluetas de gatos y una blusa negra de tirantes, despues de ponerse la pijama se hizo de cenar un cereal y leche despues se fue a dormir.

EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKAN

era noche buena, ella estaba con su papa y con su mama poniendo el arbol de navidad

-Mikan a ti te toca poner la estrella

-Si papa

Mikan agarro la estrella y su papa la cargo para que pudiera alcanzar la punta del arbol para poner la estrella despues de que Mikan pusiera la esfera su papa y su mama le dieron un regalo ella lo abrio era un hermoso brazalete de oro muy mono.

-te gusto mikan dijo su papa

-si me encanto gracias papa gracias mama

-denada mi pequeña dijo su madre y padre

-yo tambien les tengo un regalo mikan saco unas cajas una de color azul y otra roja Mikaan le dio la roja a su mama y la azul a su papa los dos abrieron su regalo

-que hermosa bufanda Mikan dijo su mama

-grasias por el sueter Mikan dijo su papa

-denada papi

-bueno vamos a cenar que ya esta lista dijo su mama

-si dijo Mikan

FIN DEL SUEÑO

pipipipipipipipipipipipipi sono el despertador

-ahh soñe muy bonito en verdad papis como los extraño mucho mucho de los ojos de mikan frotaron unas lagrimas aun no ah podido superar la perdida de sus padres.

Despues Mikan se arreglo para ir a clases y se fue cerro la puerta de su habitacion y se fue escuchando musica cuando por detras llega natsume y la espanta.

-buu dijo natsume en su oido

-ahhh

-jjajaajajjajaja dio una carcajada

-gato estupido deja de reirte

-ok ok ok jajjaajaja volvio a explotar

Mikan se molesto y se fue caminando cuando por fin Natsume dejo de reir se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba Mikan se dio vuelta y vio a mikan caminando mas adelante el corrio para alcanzarla y le pregunto.

-que quieres para navidad pregunto natsume?

-lo que sea

-no dime

-m se quedo pensando pero no le cotesto

-bueno te gustan lo osos de peluche

-si!

-entoces ya se que regalarte

-y a thy que te gustaria

-lo que sea

-bueno

-sabes pense que no te gusta la navidad

- que pensabas estupido a mi me encanta penso pues asi es

-entonces porque participas en esto

-en que

-en dar regalos

-no lo se

-sabes conmigo deja esa actitud negativa se que esa no es tu actitud esa es solo una mascara

-y como sabes eso?

-yo tambien lo ago con Ruka y con TODO el salon

-entonces porque no lo haces conmigo

-porque tu eres igual que yo

-en que sentido

-en el sentido de que actuamos asi ocultando nuestro dolor y en forma de defenza para que nadie sepa nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

-ok es verdad lo are

-entonces en verdad te gusta la navidad

-si pero no

-por

-me trae muchos recuerdos

-de tus padres?

-si

-sabes yo tambien extraño mucho a mi mama yo tampoco soy bueno haciendo amigos el primer dia de clases alla en mi pueblo todos me tenian miedo ya que sabian que yo podia hacer fuego asi que nadie me hablaba y si yo le hablaba ellos me evitaban me sentia triste por eso pero mi madre siempre decia

-yo soy tu amiga y yo siempre voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas

- la extrañas mucho

-si

-pero mira no entiendo

-que cosa

-como es que te dice siempre y ahora no estan aqui

-no lo se

-tu que piensas

-no pienso nada solo se que ya no esta aqui y thu

-pues yo pienso que ellos cuando dicen siempre es siempre incluso creo que ahora te stan viendo desde el cielo

-bueno si tu crees eso no hay quien te cambie de parecer MIkan

-si en realidad soy muy necia

-yo diria terca

-que

-que mas bien eres terca

- no soy necia

-no terca como una mula

-que necia

-ya ves si eres terca

-necia

-como digas

-que maldito gato

-no me digas gato manzanitas

-que como te atreviste pervertido

-como la ultima ves no soy pervertido y no las vi tu me las enceñaste

-estupido

-tonta

-tonto

-fea

-feo

-hija de mama

-hijo de mama

-guapa

-guapo

-muñeca

-muñeco

-mamasita

-papasito

-ya ves quien es la pervertida

-ehh

-como sea apurate o vamos a llegar tarde a clases

-porque que hora es

-7:55

-que

Mikan empezo a correr pero natsume la jalo del brazo y se metieron en el bosque caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron a los salones subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta eran las 7:59.

Mikan cambio su sonrisa por una cara inexpresiva al igual que natsume los dos tomaron asiento.

-buenos dias Natsume buenos dias Mikan

-buenos dias dijeron muy secos Natsume y Mikan al mismo tiempo

Despues entro Narumi al salon

-buenos dias alumnos

-buenos dias dijeron todos menos los dos tortolos de alla atras osea Natsume y Mikan

-bueno alumnos hoy no habra clases

-jupi dijeron todos menos Natsume y Mikan que muy pero muy dentro de ellos tambien decian jupi

-pero esperen esperen no va a haber clases pero todo este salon les toca poner el arbol de navidad

-jupi dijo todo el salon

Mikan al oir arbol de navidad se acordo de sus padres y sus ojos empezaron a brillar no pudo controlar mas las lagrimas y se le salieron las lagrimas de sus ojos Mikan para que nadie lo notara agarro un manga y hizo como si en realidad estuviera leyendo pero estaba llorando pero natsume que la volteo a ver vio unas lagrimas caer de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas el no dijo ni hizo nada pero Mikan no se podia controlar asi que se teletranspoto a su cuarto.

Bueno alumnos dijo narumi quien no notaba que mikan no estaba el arbol lo vamos a poner frente el edificio de la secundaria ocea alla afuera ahi eta todo lo que necesitaran asi que me voy y luego vengo a ver comon van Narumi salio.

Natsume quien al parecer fue el unico que se dio cuenta de que mikan ya no estaba salio del salon para ver que le pasaba a mikan pero ruka lo paro y le dijo

-eh natsume a donde vas?

-a mi cuarto

-bueno y no vas a poner el arbol de navidad

-no

-por

-sabes que yo odio eso

-bueno bye

-adioz ruka

Natsume salio del salon nadie le dijo nada porque sabian que si decian algo les iva mal el salio a toda prisa hacia su cuarto tanto que hasta tomo el atajo y cuando llego a la habitacion de mikan toco.

-Mikan soy yo

Mikan se seco las lagrimas y abrio la puerta

-que quieres natsume

-porque te fuiste de clases

-esas no son clases

-y porque lloraste?

-no estaba llorando

-z_z

-te digo que no estaba llorando

-z_z

-me puedes dejar de ver asi

-no dime porque llorabas

-pues tengo muchos recuerdos

-nadamas

-si

-no puedes superarlo verdad?

-no

-ya te dijo ruka si quieres llorar llora solo con eso vas a ser mas fuerte

-ya lo se dijo con la voz entrecortada y empezaron a frotar lagrimas

Natsume hizo algo que ni el se imaginaba que iva a hacer abrazo a Mikan y le dijo

-desahogate

-nat-su-me dijo con la voz entrecortada

FIN DEL CAP


	8. Chapter 8

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Natsume hizo algo que ni el se imaginaba que iva a hacer abrazo a Mikan y le dijo

-desahogate

-nat-su-me dijo con la voz entrecortada

CAPITULO 8

Mikan solo lloraba mientras natsume la abrazaba despues de 1 hora de tanto llorar Mikan se quedo dormida en los brazos de Natsume el solo la cargo y la llevo a su cama para que durmiera cuando la dejo en su cama Mikan le dijo antes de que se fuera.

-Natsume grasias eres un buen amigo dijo casi en susurro

-Natsume se sonrojo un poquito y le dijo descansa salio de su habitacion entro al suyo se acosto en su cama se puso a escuchar musica en su ipod y se la paso pensando en Mikan toda la noche no pudo dormir por pensar en ella hasta que se hizo de mañana y el solo pudo ver los rayos de luz vio el reloj 7:00

-ohh rayos no dormi nada pero me siento tan feliz

Natsume se cambio pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ella luego se hizo un licuado y penso que se lo llevaria tomando agarro una bolsa y un popote y salio de su habitacion.

Cundo cerro la puerta de su habitacion trato de tomarle al licuado pero solo era una bolsa y un popote.

-ohh valla tengo que dejar de pensar en ella hago puras babosadas

-ya se la esperare afuera del edificio para caminar juntos al salon.

Mientras con Mikan ella se levanto a las 7:00 se puso su uniforme y se dejo el cabello sueto

y salio de la habitacion.

Cuando iva caminando para ir a clases escucho a alguien decir

-ehh conejitos

Mikan volteo aver quien era y vio que era Natsume

-como me llamaste gato idiota

-preguntale a tus braguitas

-Gato pervertido

-ups no tengo la culpa de que te despertaras con el pie izquierdo

-Mikan hizo una sonrisa de lado a lado y dijo yo no me levante con el pie izquerdo

-si te levantaste con el pie izquierdo

-como sabes

-pues porque te vi

-ya ves eres un pervertido de primera

-mm talvez lo sea

Mikan empezo a caminar para llegar a las clases y Natsume solo la seguia Ruka junto con Sumire Y terran vieron caminar a Natsume y Mikan juntos.

-maldita niñata voy a matarla natsume es mio dijo sumire

-ehh sumire te recomendaria que mejor ya la dejaras no te acuerdas lo que paso la otra vez y imaginate tenia el limitador ahora si no lo huviera tenido no se que hubiera pasado.

-ashh pues tienes razon esta vez no quiero terminar en el hozpital

-parece que natsume se enamoro de mikan y mikan esta entendiendo lo que es la verdadera amistad y el amor de otras personas que no sean sus padres me da gusto por esos tortolos penso ruka

Mikan vio a Natsume mientras caminaban y le llego la curiosidad de saber cuando era su cumpleaños ella noo sabia el porque de pronto queria saber mas de el.

-oye cuando cumples años?

-El 23 de enero

-ohh falta muy poco

-nn

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-14

-oo eres un año amyor que yo

-si eso creo y tu?

-yo que

-cuando cumples años?

-mm el 25 de Marzo

-y si se supone que yo soy mayor que tu por un año entoces tienes 13 cierto?

-si

-ahora que lo pienso solo faltan 2 semanas para navidad

-mmm si

-y vas a salir de la academia para pasar noche buena

-no

-por?

-no tengo a donde ir

-y tu?

-no porque al igual que tu no tengo a donde ir

-oo y que haces aqui cuando es nochebuena

-nada veo animes

-a de ser muy aburrido

-si demasiado

-y en la academia no hacen ninguna fiesta

-si la posada solo intercambiamos regalos, cenamos y bailamos

-oo suena aburrido

-porque no te gusta bailar ?

-no se pero tampoco quiero aprender

-ooo Mikan ya viste la hora

Mikan miro a su reloj ren las 7:55 como la otra vez

-gou ya es tarde porque siempre pasa esto

-bueno podemos pasar por el atajo

-no tengo una mejor idea

-que

-nos teletransportaremos

-eh?

-dame tu mano

-ya se que yo soy tan guapo que quieres mi mano pero estoy un poco joven para eso

-estupido no te decia para eso

-entonces

-ahh Mikan slo le agarro la mano y lo teletransporto al salon

Natsume estaba rojo por que mikan le agrro la mano pero volteo a tro lado para que mikan no lo viera.

-ya llegamos ves? muy rapido no?

-si si como digas.

-natsume stas enojado

-no, vamos

natsume abrio la puerta y los dos entraron al mismo tiempo todos se les quedaron viendo y luego empezaron a murmurar.

-pero ni a mikan ni a natsume les dio importancia

-hola mikan hola natsume

-hola ruka dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-oigan vamos a central town despues de clases?

-y para que

-pues hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, aparte podemos comprar los regalos para la posada

-esta bien dijeron los dos otra vez al mismo tiempo

-oye tu deja de robar mis palabras dijo natsume

-para tu informacion yo las pienso y tu las dices ahora dime quien se copia

-tu

-porque yo ?

-porque tu eres la que las dice y yo soy el que las piensa

-ahh es lo mismo que dije pero tu solo lo volteste para tu veneficio GATO COPEON

-calla o le dire a todo el salon de que son tus braguitas hoy

-si me callo

-que niña tan buena

- _ niña buena quien te crees que eres

-calla

-si

-jajajaj encerio me crees capaz de decirles a todos

-si muy capaz

TODOS SE LES QUEDARON VIENDO CON CARA DE WHAT? Y COMO MIKAN SE DIO CUENTA QUE LOS VEIAN LE DIJO A NATSUME

-natsume nos estan viendo

-no a ti no te ven

-no?

-noo

-que alivio

-me ven a mi

-a ti?

-si porque soy tan irresistible

-mikan solto una carcajda jajaajaja

-que quieres que les diga a todos

-no mejor me callo

-que ni _

-calla natsume

ok

Luego de esa charla llego narumi

-Hola niños

-hola dijo toda la clase

-bien niños saquen su libro de japones

Y asi se la paso narumi dando clases luego paso la de norita y grasias a dios no fue jinno fue su ssuplente hasta que terminaron las clases.

-entonces vamos a central tawn

-si dijo mikan y natsume al mismo tiempo

-que me dejes de coopear dijo natsume

-que no te coopeo

-le dire a ruka

-no porfa me callo pero no le digas

-decieme que dijo ruka un poco confundido

-pobre de ti si le dices gato pervertido

-ahh con que gato pervertido

natsume se le hacerco al oido de ruka y le dijo lo que ella no quiere que te diga es que ella adora tu hermoso conejito que siempre llevas en las manos.

-a con que le gustan los conejos

-quee maldito gato pervertido

-te lo adverti

-no te preocupes mikan no es cosa de la que hay que ponerse avergonzado pero si eso te averguenza tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

-ok ruka pero pobre de ti si le dices a alguien

-ok

-ya vamos a central tawn

-si

-si

-ahora me arremedas dijo natsume

-de todos modos tengo que decir el mismo monosilabo que tu gato estupido

-gato estupido?

-si y que ahora que le vas a decir a ruka mi secreto

-ahh lo devi haver guardado

-ja-ja si eso lo deviste hacer

Y asi tomaron el camion a central tawn los tres amigos

QUIERN SABER QUE VA A PASAR EN CENTRAL TAWN LEAN EL PROXIMO CAP


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:

cuando llegaron a central tawn Ruka dijo vamos a comer

-mm

-nn

-eso lo tomare como un si que quuieron comer?

-pizza dijo mikan

-espagueti dijo natsume

bueno podemos ir a comer a la plazita ahi venden de todo

-ok

-ok

Asi los 3 amigos se dirijieron a la plazita para comer cuando llegaron mikan fue a la pitzeria y pidio una gran pizza, natsume fue a un lugar de comida italiana y pidio su espaguteti y ruka se fue a las ensaladas y compro uuna ensalada especial sin calorias.

cuando todos llegaron con su comida a una mesa ruka y mikan se le quedaron viendo

-_ "_" _

-que tengo algo

-le decimos dijo mikan

-no bajaras su autoestima

-pero como es que el comera una ensalada ligth

-facil es medio rarito

-Natsume Mikan si me ven asi por lo que voy a comer es muy sencillo el porque soy vegetariano

-que hay de que sea ligth

-pues miren a mi no me gusta el aderezo ni la mayonesa.

-ook

Bueno asi los dos amigos y el rarito se pusieron a comer Mikan se acbo la granpizza y natsume su espagueti y ruka su ensalada.

-mmm tengo hambre ire por un pastel

-que te acabas de comer una pizza familiar (eso siempre pasa en mi casa asi que mi inspire en eso)

-pero tengo hambre

-no dejare que vallas a comprar pastel

-y luego piensan que soy rarito penso ruka

-quien te cres mis padres para darme ordenes

-bueno vas a engordar

-no de hecho asi comia en mi casa y no engordaba

-como es que te mantenian en tu casa

-pues asi

-buno voy por mi pastel

-que no

-me vale lo que digas yo voy a ir

-bueno te acompaño

Mikan y Natsume fueron a la pasteleria y Mikan compro un pastel pequeño de fresas

-ahh yo pense que ivas a exgerar como con la pizza

-que creeias luego voy a engordar

-que

-eso lo dije yo

-no es cierto eso siempre lo he tenido claro

-esta bipolar

Cuando salieron de la pasteleria vieron a Ruka

-MIKAN NATSUME

-que quieres ruka -pion

-ruka-pion desde cuando me llamas asi?

-no te gusta dijo como niña pequeña

-si pero desde cuando

-desde ahora z_z

-ok

Natsume se puso celoso y le dijo a mikan y porque a mi no me dices como a el

-como pion

-si

-si quieres te digo asi

-no pero te parece el kun

-bueno

-Nat-su-me-kun

-si

-solo era una prueva

-bueno vamos a comprar lo regalos

-si pero para eso me voy

-porque? dijo ruka

-porque les voya comprar sus regalos y no quiero que los vean

-bueno

-bye-bye

Mikan see fue directo a una tienda donde vendian cosas de niños.

PDV DE MIKAN

aqui hay puras cosas de niños pero nada me gusta para natsume ni para ruka

veamos que compro

ahh esq no me gusta nada de aqui

ahh le preguntare al vendeor como que le compraria

ahh pero porque se fue corriendo

me tiene miedo?

bueno ya que ni que me importara ese tipo

bueno ya me voy aqui no hay nada

que les regalare

ya se y si les tejo un sombrero y un sueter

mmmm eso me llevaria tiempo y solo faltan dos semanas

que compro ya se a Ruka le comprare una playera y un pantalon pero de que color le compro la playera ya se un color azul

pero que monito ya se le gustan los animales entonces le comprare un dragon

ahora el pantalon este azul marino le combiara con la playera

bueno

ruka pyon listo falta natsume

a el ... a el... no se me ocurre nada ya se le llevare igual que ruka

veamos de que color a ya roja pero que dibujo a ya batman ahora el pantalon este no mejor le compro otra cosa veamos que hay aqui gorras no lentes no a ya un balon de futbol pero si no le gusta el fut ahh ya se esta sudadera no bueno dijo que se aburria en navidad asi que porque no comprarle algo para que no se aburra ya se una pelicula pero cual

ya se seguramente es un sadico asi que actividad paranormal

bueno ya tengo los regalos ahora la bolsa natsume roja y ruka azul

FIN DEL LARGUISIMO PDV

-cuanto va a ser dijo mikan

-500 robits

-ten

-grasias por su compra dijo

-valla es la primera persona que no me tiene miedo en central tawn

bueno me sentare en la fuente

Mientras con natsume y ruka

-bueno ruka tambien me voy

-que ocea me dejan solo

-mm adioz

-dime que quieres este año tan siquiera

-lo mismo de siempre ya sabes

-ok

Natsume se dirigio a la tienda de chicas donde vio muchos osos de peluche pero ninguno le gusto pero vio un conejo con un gorrito de navidad grande lo compro pero ahora el problema seria esconderlo.

PDV DE NATSUME

ahh esta muy grande y dudo que mikan no lo vea nesesito esconderlo pero donde

ya se mejor me lo llevo a mi cuarto

pero como

ya se hay un atajo por el bosque ese atajo cruza toda la academia

ire lo dejare y despues vengo por el regalo de ruka aunque ya se que regalarle un gorro con orejas de conejo eso le encanta a su mama le encanta ver a ruka con sombreros de animales pero que otra cosa mmm pues supongo que una sudadera que tenga la colita me encantaria verlo para curarmela de el.

FIN DEL PDV

asi natsume cruzo toda la academia hasta llegar a su cuarto entro lo dejo ahi en su ropero y se fue volvio a cruzar la academia por el bosque hasta llegar a central tawn despues fue por el regalo de ruka lo envolvio en una bolsa de regaloo celeste luego de comprar los regalos se dirijo a la fuente.

Con ruka bien todos me dejaron solo tengo que ir por el regalo de natsume su manga favorito bleach

-porque le gustaran esas cosas

-en fin a comprar el regalo

ahora a buscar los mangas

-aqui esta

-ohh rayos que problema

-porque hay de tres diferentes portadas en fin comprere las tres

-cuanto va a ser dijo ruka

-100 robits

-ten grasias

Ahora mikan que le gustara tengo la impresion de que le gustan las cosas de niñas aunque no lo admita.

Ruka entro a la tienda de niñas y vio muchos osos peo penso

-si le regalo un oso me va a matar no tiene que ser algo de niña que no se le note mucho lo que le regale

-mira esta pulsera esta muy bonita y es de plata bueno la comprare

-cuanto va a ser

-60 robits

Ruka pago y se fue de la tienda

ya que hice mis compras a donde voy a ver le marcare a natsume

-hola natsume

-hola

-oye donde estas

-en la fuente

-ok ya voy para alla

Mientras con natsume estaba en la fuente y no se daba cuenta de que mikan estaba ahi ella ya sabia pero queria asustarlo se acerco a el y le grito en el oido

-buuuu

-que rayos volteo a ver era mikan

-que pretendias dejarme sordo

-no queria asustarte pero no e asustaste

-quien se va a asustar casi quedandose sordo

-pues yo

-ehh a ya se esque te estas vengando de todas las veces que te asuste asi

-si

-niña tonta yo nunca me asusto

-ya me di cuenta

-y que compraste de regalos

-no te dire

-andale

-no

-dime el de ruka

-no

-y yo te digo que le compre

-no

-encerio no quieres saber el no va a a abrir el regalo frente a nadie

-buenoo... no no no y no es mi ultima palabra sobre este tema

-chicos grito ruka

Natsume y Mikan voltearon a ver a ruka

-no creen que ya es momento de voolver

-si dijo mikan

-tal vez dijo natsume

-bueno ya vamonos

Antes de llegar a la parada de autobus sono el cel de mikan

DE: PERSONA

ASUNTO: VEN AL ENTRENAMIENTO HOY A LAS 12:00 NO FALTES Y SE PUNTUAL

PDV MIKAN

ahh se meolvido por completo el entrenamiento de ayer

el se habra enojado?

de seguro si y me va a pedir una explicacion

que le digo

ues nada

no hay que confiar en el ni en ningun maestro.

-ey tu conejitos vamos

-si

Estaba un poco preocupada por la hora asi que vi el reloj 6:30 tengo tiempo subimos al camion llegamos a donde habiamos tomado el camion la ultima vez vi el reloj 7:00 y todavia me falataba caminar a mi habitacion aunque puedo teletransportarme pero antes me despedi

-adios mañana los veo

-que a donde vas dijo natsume

-a mi habitacion

-que demonios porque te vas tan rapido

-me tengo que ir

Luego mikan se teletransporto a su cuarto dejando a natsume con cara de what?

Natsume le dijo a ruka

-eh ruka ya me voy te veo mañana

-si pero antes te tengo que preguntar algo

-me puedes decir mañana

-si supongo

-genial

Asi natsume se fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de mikan hata tomo el atajo cuando llego a la pueta de mikan toco.


	10. Chapter 10

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_Asi natsume se fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de mikan hata tomo el atajo cuando llego a la pueta de mikan toco. _

_CAPITULO 10:_

_Mikan cuando llego a su habitacion teletransportandose se dio un baño pero oyo la puerta no le dio importancio y sigui duchandose._

_-mikan soy yo natsume _

_-mikan no respondio _

_Natsume se canso de tocar y entro a su cuarto_

_Mikan en cuanto se termino de bañar se cambio con la misma ropa que la otra vez uso para ir con persona y salio de su cuarto por la puerta para tocar a la puerta de natsume y saber que queria._

_-toc-toc_

_Natsume abrio la puerta y vio a mikan y dijo _

_-poruque no abrias la puerta_

_-me estaba bañando_

_-ok_

_-y porque estas asi vestida_

_-rayos no debi aver venido penso mikan que no puedo? dijo ella_

_-es solo que es la ropa que llevaste a la vez pasada con persona_

_-si y?_

_-no me digas que vas a una mision mikan eso es peligroso si vas tu sola_

_-no me digas que debo hacer y que no ademas no es una mision es un entrenamiento_

_-para?_

_-manejar mejor mi alice de anulacion_

_-oo_

_-y con quien vas a entrenar?_

_-persona_

_-solo no le reniegues y no pasara nada_

_-sii! :) _

_-quieres que te acompañe?_

_-no! _

_-como quieras bueno a que hora _

_-a las 10:00 pero son 9:30 coo quiera solo me teletransporto con 2 min de sobra y llego muy rapido._

_-bueno y entonces estas esperando la hora _

_-si _

_-y que planeas hacer _

_-bye me voy a mi cuarto_

_-y ke vas a hacer ahi _

_-ver anime :P_

_-o me dejas ir a velos a tu habitacion_

_-no!_

_-por?_

_-cuando me valla de seguro te quedaras en mi habitacion como todo un pervertido y tu puedes verlos en tu habitacion._

_-pero yo quiero en la tuya _

_-ok pero cuando me valla tu tambien te largas_

_-ok_

_Los dos entraron en el cuarto de mikan ella prendio la television y se acosto en el sofa mas grande y en la television estaba Bleach a Mikan le gustaba mucho ese anime era su segundo favorito y el primero de natsume._

_Natsume se acosto en el piso y se puso a ver el anime apenas llevaba 20 min el anime y mikan le dijo a natsume._

_-eh natsume ya me voy _

_-si _

_-no te vallas a quedar aqui vete a tu cuarto _

_-no tengo nada que hacer alla _

_-bueno haz lo que quieras yo me voy _

_-espera me voy contigo _

_-no!_

_-descuida me escondere solo tu sabras que estoy ahi _

_-ok solo porque contigo no se puede _

_-pero solo veras_

_-si!_

_-juralo _

_-lo juro _

_bueno Mikan le agarro la mano y se teletransporto unos cuantos metros antes del arbol de sakura._

_-bueno tu quedate aqui_

_-si, si!_

_Mikan avanzo al arbol de sakura vio el reloj 9:59 luego cambio a 10:00 y justo cuando volteo a ver vio a persona ahi parado frente a ella._

_-hola black golf _

_-que hay persona_

_-como es que faltaste al entrenamiento ayer_

_-se me olvido _

_-mas vale que no se te vuelva a olvidar porque la proxima vez habra un castigo_

_-si _

_-y veo que ya cuidas tu vocabulario me tienes miedo_

_-no!_

_-entonces para eso necesitas compañia de black cat_

_-el quiso venir_

_-BLACK CAT TE DESCUBRI YA SAL A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS grito persona_

_Black cat salio _

_-mm con que ella es especial para ti ehh le susurro al oido_

_-nn dijo natsume_

_-yo lo se, se que es especial para ti tanto que veniste aqui para que no le hiciera daño._

_-n volvio a decir natsume_

_-descuida podras quedarte para ver el entrenamiento de hecho ven a todos los entrenamientos._

_-bien black golf empezemos con algo simple trata de anular mi poder te recomendaria que lo hicieras._

_El shord de mikan empezo a desaserse Mikan utilizo la anulacion y lo anulo no le paso nada_

_-bien mikan eso esta bien ahora veamos que tal utilisas la anulacion en una pelea._

_-solo recuerda mikan solo anulaste un alice no todos asi que estate al tanto._

_Persona se teletransporto detras de ella y le dio una patada por la espalda Mikan callo al piso y luego se levanto el se multiplico en dos uno fue una distraccion para que mikan lo anulara y el otro llego por la espalda y la trato de golpear por atras pero ella fue mas habil porque ella se teletransporto detras de el y le dio una patada por atras._

_-vas mejorando mikan pero tu alice de anulacion esta disminuyendo ahora puedo usar mi alice original un poco devil pero lo puedo usar asi que tienes que poner en forma tu alice de anulacion primero._

_-usare varios alice que tu vas a anular y mantenerlos anulados por un tiempo._

_Persona uso el alice de el hipnotizmo pero mikan lo anulo antes de que lo pudiera usar_

_-bien mikan ahora anula el alice de natsume._

_-vamos natsume prende una llama en tu mano _

_-bien natsume prendio una llama en su mano_

_Mikan trato de anularlo y lo anulo pero perdio la anulacion que tenia en el alice de la hipnosis trato de anular de nuevo el otro alice otra vez, anulo la hipnosis y anulo el alice de natsume pero se sentia cansada por alguna razon se canso mucho anulando el alice de natsume._

_-como pense mikan el alice de natsume es muy poderoso._

_-porque?_

_-es su alice de origen y el alice de la hipnosis no lo es es una piedra alice que coopeamos osea el alice es menos poderoso como tu alice de coopeo coopea el alice pero solo tiene el 55% de la fuerza que realmente tenia._

_-pero tambien anule tu alice que tambien es el original._

_-si pero sabes que con el paso del tiempo va perdiendo fuerza y asi estoy yo._

_-pero he anulado los alice de mis compañeros y son sus originales_

_-si pero los alice de la clase peligrosa son mucho mas fuertes que los de invencion activo y los demas._

_-ok _

_-bueno es todo por hoy_

_-me voy _

_-si mañana ven a la misma hora mañana es el ultimo entrenamiento por las vacaciones de navidad, ven mañana a la misma hora aqui y trae a black cat._

_-ok_

_Persona desaparecio y mikan le dijo a natsume _

_-vamos _

_-si _

_Mikan le agarro la mano a Natsume y se teletransporto a su cuarto (osea cuarto de mikan)_

_-mikan porque te ponen a entrenar tu alice de anulacion_

_-lo necesitare para mi venganza _

_-adios te veo mañana dijo natsume _

_-si adios _

_Mikan vio el reloj 11:30 ella se baño, luego se puso su pijama se acosto en su cama y por alguna razon desconocida penso en natsume y cuando penso en el sintio que su corazon se aceleraba a 1000 por hora._

_PDV DE MIKAN _

_-que es esto porque mi corazon latio mas fuerte cuando pense en el_

_-estoy enferma?_

_-que pasa conmigo nunca seti esto con nadie _

_FIN DEL PDV _

_con natsume entre a mi cuarto me puse mi pajama y me acoste en mi cama pense en mikan como desde que la conoci inconcientemente todas las noches pienso en ella _

_PDV DE NATSUME_

_-ahh Mikan te amo desde que te conoci te ame y ahora_

_busco tu amor tan siquiera en fantasias como me gustaria que estuvieras a mi lado_

_poder protegerte tenerte aqui conmigo y nunca soltarte _

_no se pero me encanta cuando te enojas _

_me gusta cuando te veo sonreir _

_me gustan tus hermosos ojos color avellana _

_me encanta tu hermoso rostro _

_y haria cualquier cosa por verte feliz siempre, nunca verte llorar _

_si yo pudiera regresaria a tus padres para poder ver la hermosa sonrisa siempre en tu rostro_

_yo siempre aunque tu amor no sea mio yo te seguire amando te seguire protegiendo estare al pendiente de ti y nunca nunca te dejare sola cuando estes sola yo sere tu comapañia TE AMO MIKAN._

_FIN DEL PDV_

_Asi natsume penso en mikan hasta quedarse dormido, al igual que mikan se quedo pensando en natsume hasta que ella se quedo dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente ya era viernes ultimo dia de la semana que habia clases ella se peino con media cola se puso el uniforme desayuno un cereal y salio eran las 7:10 como era temprano volvio a entar a su cuarto prendio la tele y se puso a ver animes._

_En la habitacion de Natsume el se levanto eran las 6:50 se puso el uniforme y se dejo el cabello todo alborotado como siempre ya eran las 6:59 desayuno leche con galletas cuendo termino de comer ya eran las 7:10 escucho la television en el cuarto de Mikan y penso es muy temprano para que esta loca hermosa este despierta pero si esta prendido la television ah de estar despierta bueno en fin tocare si no me habre esta dormida y si me habre que le digo ya se vengo a ver la television._

_Natsume toco la puerta de Mikan _

_-toc toc_

_Mikan escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y penso quien sera a estas horas habrio la puerta y _

_-Natsume que haces aqui?_

_-Vengo a ver television _

_-no la puedes ver en tu cuarto _

_-no ya te dije quiero verla aqui_

_-que te sientes solo _

_-no es solo que me gusta ver la tele aqui_

_-bueno pasale_

_Natsume se acosto en el piso a ver la tele aunque el sabia que no iva por la tel sino por mikan_

_Mikan se le quedo viendo como babosa desde la cocina pero Natsume volteo para verla y vio que lo veia sus miradas se conectaron unos segundos luego Mikan se volteo a ver la tele_

_PDV DE NATSUME_

_Rayos me estaba viendo pero que tal y no _

_ella volteo a ver la tele_

_que es lo que pasa _

_ella me estaba viendo o solo nuestras miradas se cruzaron por caasualidad _

_algo me dice que ya tengo un punto ganado _

_si _

_FIN DEL PDV_

_Mikan luego se acosto en el sofa justo al lado de natsume pero ninguno de los dos se volteo a ver ni tampoco pensaron nada Mikan vio el reloj 7:50 Natsume ya es tarde vamos _

_-pero no quiero ir _

_-vamos_

_-bueno _

_Mikan le agarro la mano Natsume se sonrojo un poco y mikan solo tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando llegaron al salon de clases vieron un letrero que decia _

_ATENCION ALUMNOS POR MEDIO DE LA PRESENTE SE LES INFORMA QUE EL DIA DE HOY NO HAY CLASES PERO TAMBIEN POR MEDIO DE ESTE SE LES INFORMA QUE EL LUNES HAY EXAMENES DEVIDO A QUE EL VIERNES ES LA POSADA Y LUEGO TODOS IRAN A SUS CASAS PARA NOCHEBUENA._

_-wow estudiar eh dijo Mikan_

_-Estudiar hump no es mi cazo_

_-Natsume si no estudias vas a reprovar_

_-no yo no acaso no has visto el cuadro de honor _

_-no _

_-pues estoy en 1er lugar_

_-y no estudias_

_-no _

_-como es eso _

_-no se _

_-acaso tienes el alice de la memoria_

_-no_

_-0.0_

_-waaa yo estoy en 2do lugar _

_-y tu te matas para tener esas calificaciones verdad?_

_-no en realidad coope el alice de la memoria _

_-tramposa _ "_"_

_-no me veas asi como quiera tengo que estudiar _

_-por_

_-pues el alice que coope no es lo suficiente poderoso _

_-entonces tienes que estudiar _

_-no tanto asi solo leer y ya _

_-como comprendes las matematicas_

_-no lo se solo lo hago _

_-adios tengo que estudiar_

_-tramposa_

_-que mi inconciente alice lo memoriza yo solo hago el examen_

_-tramposa_

_-bye bye_

_-ehh a donde vas _

_-a mi habitacion ¿quieres que te lleve?_

_-si _

_Mikan le agarro la mano y lo teletransporto a su habitacion en cuanto llegaron Mikan agarro sus libros se acosto en su sofa y se puso a leer sus libros _

_-lo sabia eres una matadita_

_-si si_

_-te molesta si veo la tele aqui _

_-no_

_-natsume prendio el televisor y se puso a ver naruto _

_Miikan por otro lado se puso a leer sus libros y en cuanto termino el primer cap de naruto Mikan ya habia terminado de estudiar fue a la cocina y se hizo un pepino con much o limon y chile._

_-ya vas a tragar glotona bipolar_

_-que desde cuando glotona bipolar_

_-desde que tus braguitas cambiaron de conejitos a caramelos_

_-estupido pervertido como te atrevez a vermelas_

_-no te las vi tu me las enceñaste_

_-ahhhh_

_-bueno y que vas a hacer de comer glotona bipolar _

_-ahhhh estupido natsume que te importa_

_-mm pepinos y me vas a dar _

_-no_

_-por?_

_-por decirme glotona bipolar_

_-y yo que tengo la culpa de que lo seas_

_-no soy glotona ni mucho menos bipolar_

_-no? pregunto el un poco coqueto_

_-bueno si bueno no, no, no soy bipolar ni mucho menos glotona_

_-no queria decirtelo pero si mira en central tawn comiste toda una pizza familiar tu sola y todavia querias un pastel yo te dije que engordarias pero tu dijiste que no te importaba eso luego llegamos a la pasteleria y compraste un pastel pequeño y luego yo te dije pense que exagerarias como con la pizza y tu dijiste que piensas voy a engordar ahora niegalo._

_-pues creo que soy un poco bipolar y glotona_

_-entonces lo admites_

_-no_

_FIN DEL CAP _

_LO SIENTO HASTA AQUI LA DEJO SE ME ACABO LA INSPIRACION_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:

_no queria decirtelo pero si mira en central tawn comiste toda una pizza familiar tu sola y todavia querias un pastel yo te dije que engordarias pero tu dijiste que no te importaba eso luego llegamos a la pasteleria y compraste un pastel pequeño y luego yo te dije pense que exagerarias como con la pizza y tu dijiste que piensas voy a engordar ahora niegalo._

_-pues creo que soy un poco bipolar y glotona_

_-entonces lo admites_

_-no_

-ya ves eres terca como una mula

-necia

-terca

-necia

-ya ves te digo que eres muy terca

-te digo que necia

-terca

-bueno soy terca y

-pareces una niñita pequeña

-y tu un adolescente amargado

-y tu no?

-yo soy una niñita pequeña no?

-aparte eres una adolescente amargada

-ya quisieras

-como sea tengo hambre que vamos a comer?

-pero que comemos?

-mm... no se que quieres comer

-pizza

-ya vas a empezar niña tienes que comer saludable

-quien eres tu para decirme esto?

-YO SOY TU PADRE

-ya quisieras

-bueno y si no me vas dejar comer pizza que vamos a comer?

-ya se te gusta el espagueti

-que es eso

-no sabes que es eso

-no

-si sabes

-no

-bueno pues es..

-a ya se

-no que no sabias se me olvido

-bueno quieres?

-pues ya que papa

-tienes pasta

-si nisiquiera toco la comida de ahi

-no sabes cocinar?

-no

-bueno ya que yo hare el espagueti

-z.z

-que?

-sabes cocinar?

-si

-y eres hombre?

-si y tu eres mujer y no sabes?

-hump

-ya decia yo que eras una niña pequeña

-bueno y tu un adolescente amargado

-oye cambiando de tema

-que

-como pasas nochebuena aqui en la escuela?

-en mi cuarto viendo tele y comiendo

-y no te gustaria pasar nochebuena conmigo? digo para que no la pases solo

-si pero tu haces la comida

-no se cocinar

-bueno yo te enceño pero tu haces la comida para nochebuena

-noooo

-por?

-no me gusta cocinar

-y que piensas que yo la haga?

-sip

-ni loco

-andale si y puso su carita de cachorrito

-bueno pero yo eligire la comida

-y que vas a hacer

-no se espera a que sea el dia

-ooooye

-que

-y donde lo festejamos

-en tu cuarto

-bueno

-donde tienes la pasta

-ahi arriba a un lado del refri en esas puertas

-ok

-y tienes jitomates

-quien sabe creo que si en el refri en los cajones

-bueno

-oye ahorita vengo

-a donde vas

-a un lado

-y me vas a dejar hacer la comida yo solito

MIkan no contesto y salio de la habitacion y se teletransporto con destino a la pasteleria de central tawn cuando llego a la pasateleria empezo a ver diferentes pasteles hasta que por fin se decidio por uno un pastel de chocolate tres leches lo compro y se teletransporto de nuevo fuera de su habitacion abrio la puerta y vio en la mesa dos platos de espagueti servidos y unos vasos de jamaica pero no vio a natsume hasta que sintio que alguien estaba atras de ella y le dijo:

-a donde fuiste

Mikan se volteo y vio que era natsume y dijo:

-a la pasteleria

-Mikan me preocupaste dijo natsume

-si pero no te preocupes fui a la pasteleria

-pero no respondiste cuando te hable estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

Mikian se sonrojo un poco y sentia que su corazon latia muy rapido al escuchar lo que dijo natsume.

-no te escuche dijo mikan

-bueno no vuelvas a hacer eso porfavor

-si te lo prometo

-por sierto para que fuiste a la pasteleria

-ahh pues fui para comprar carne

-en la pasteleria vendian carne

-no como crees fui a comprar un pastel

-y de que lo compraste

-chocolate

-y me vas a dar

-obvio

-pense que no como la vez pasada que andabas de glotona bipolar dijiste que no!

-mm bueno a comer que tengo hambre

-si, si como digas

Luego de la larga platica de mikan y natsume ellos dos se pusieron a comer espagueti y despues de comer se pusieron a comer el pastel al parecer cuando ellos estan juntos se les pasa el tiempo muy pero muy rapido y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 8:00.

-eh mikan ya te diste cuenta que hora es?

-ooohh dios ya son las 8:00

-si a que hora es el entrenamiento con persona ?

-a las 10:00

-bueno queda tiempo que quieres hacer?

-ahh no se

-bueno no se thu yo vere television

Natsume se acosto en el sofa de Mikan y prendio la television Mikan no dijo ni hizo nada solo dijo:

-oye natsume me ire a cambiar

-si,si

Mikan subio a su cuarto y se puso la misma ropa de siempre para hacer misiones bajo y vio a natsume acostado viendo television y penso se ve muy guapo de esa forma no quiero decir que no sea guapo pero se ve atractivo que piensas mikan no te puede gustar lo unico que hacemos es pelear todo el tiempo despues de sus pensamientos bipolares se sento en el piso al lado de natsume a ver television.

Natsume por otro lado cada vez que podia la velteaba a ver a mikan y pensaba cuanto la amaba aunque no sabia el porque de su amor por ella.

Asi se la pasaron estos dos hasta las 9:50 de la noche mikan se levanto y le dijo a natsume:

-ehh natsume ya es tarde vamos

-que te vas a teletransportar

-claro ni de loca caminare

-bueeno me llevas

-claro pero vamonos

Mikan lo agarro de ola mano y se teletransporto al arbol de sakura donde persona la habia sitado pero cuando llego sintio varias precencias ademas de natsume y ella pero poco despues aparecio persona.

-ohh llegaste mikan bueno hoy en tu entrenamiento solicite la ayuda de la clase peligrosa lo que haras es anular sus alice cuando te ataquen y mantenerlos anulados o si no te atacaran en la primera oportunidad bueno lista

-si

-empizen a atacar

De pronto empezaron a atacarla con el alice de tierra pero antes de que pudieran tocarla ella anulo el alice luego la atacaron con unos vientos muy fuertes ese era el alice de aire ella lo anulo no sabia porque pero esta vez no se le hacia muy dificil anularlos luego la empezaron a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al parecer era una niñita pequeña llevaba dos colitas, piel blanca, cabello guero, y tenia unos ojos azules preciosos pero al parecer ella tenia el alice de la fuerza Mikan lo supo porque sus golpes eran muy fuertes mikan anulo su poder y la niña se retiro luego aparecio un chico con cabello azul con una estrella en la mejilla que hizo que mikan no se pudiera mover pero ella lo anulo luego el se retiro luego empezaron a atacarla con hielo el hielo tenia forma de cunai miikan las esquivo y luego la anulo despues salio un niño pequeño cabello gris y ojos verdes el cual la empezo a atacar con fantasmas ella simplemmente lo anulo el niñito se retiro pero mikan ya casi estaba en su punto de prnto persona lña ataco con su alice pero mikan solo lo anulo, luego persona solo dijo natsume tu turno natsume no queria hacerledaño a mikan asi que solo encendio en su palma una bola de fuego que sede luego mikan pudo anular.

Persona empezo a aplaudir y dijo -felicidades pasaste tu entranamiento en dos dias igualita a tu madre.

-que mi madre penso mikan

-ahora puedes retirarte pero tu natsume ven tengo que hablar contigo

natsume obedecio y mikan se teletransporto a su habitacion

-de que quieres hablar conmigo

-sobre el asesino de los padres de mikan

.y eso ami en que me incumbe en todo caso es ella no?

-no a ti tambien te incmbe porque el que mato a sus padres fue el mismo que mato a tu madre ocea tu padre

-pero porque el mato a los padres de mikan

-segun nuestras fuentes tu padre busca los alice de mikan para beneficio propio pero sus padres no le dieron su localizacion pero el sabe que ella buscara vengarze asi lo atraera a el pero por desgracia los alice de mikan son muy raros los de ella no se pueden coopear ni robar asi que nosotros pensamos que tal vez la use

-y sto para que me dicen a mi

-pues pensamos que por la murte de sus padres ella trate de vengarze contigo asi que rte pregunatamos a ti le decimos?

-no yo le dire

-natsume mas vale que se lo digas pronto

-natsume pero si va en busca de venganza con tu padre puede que jamas vuelva dijo persona

-eso no pasara yo la protegere con mi vida si es necesario

-si la vas a proteger tienes que hacerte mas fuerte asi que despues de las vacaciones de navidad yo te mandare a llamar para entrenarte

-ok

asi natsume se fue llego a su cuarto pero en la puerta estaba mikan esperandolo

-ehh natsume que te dijo persona

-tengo que decirle pero como reaccionara cuandon lo sepa.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 :

asi natsume se fue llego a su cuarto pero en la puerta estaba mikan esperandolo

-ehh natsume que te dijo persona

-tengo que decirle pero como reaccionara cuando lo sepa.

-MIKAN

-QUE

-como sigues con tu venganza

-igual sin resultados

-pero que dime que te dijo persona

-antes prometeme algo

-que?

-siempre seremos amigos sin importar que

-si y esto a que se debe

-a lo siguiente que te dire

-que cosa? me estas asustando

-resulta que el que mato a tu padres es el mismo que mato a mi madre

Mikan abrio mas los ojos en forma de sorpresa

-wow pero sabes si no supiera que tu padre tee hizo eso y de que tu planeas vengarte de el probablemente yo intentara matarte para conseeguir mi venganza pero como se eso a mi me vale que tu seas su hijo y sabes algo nunca dejare de ser tu amiga por eso. Asi por sierto devido a que planeamos vengarnos del mismo tipo eso nos convierte en compañeros de venganza

-sabes hablaste mucho y no entendi

-QUE COMO QUE HABLO MUCHO ESTO ES SERIO! grito mikan

-serio a mi solo me importaba si seguirias siendo mi amiga despues de esto!

-claro!

-entonces eso es todo

Natsume entro a su habitacion

LO SIENTO NO ME INSPIRE NADA NADITITITA PERO YA ME AGUITE CASI NO ME DEJAN REVIEWS A EXEPCION DE IVETE CHAN SIEMPRE DEJAS UNO


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:

-QUE COMO QUE HABLO MUCHO ESTO ES SERIO! grito mikan

-serio a mi solo me importaba si seguirias siendo mi amiga despues de esto!

-claro!

-entonces eso es todo

Natsume entro a su habitacion

-estupido natsume grito mikan

Natsume abrio la puerta de su cuarto

-no te creas

-ehhh

-te engañe

-estupido natsume

-ja-ja dijo natsume

-ya durmete mañana hay examen y ya es tarde dijo natsume

-cierto bueno adios

Mikan entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro

-que bipolar es pero la amo penso natsume

-ahh natsume puede ser un odioso y un estupido pero entonces porque siento esto cuando lo veo mi corazon se acelera cuando me habla simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarlo no me canso de verlo, que es esto? penso la castaña

Mikan se baño y cambio despues se dispuso a dormir

Natsume despues de ver los cambio de humor de mikan entro a su cuarto se baño y se cambio se acosto en la cama y se puso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de mikan sono el despertador a las 7:00 ella se desperto vio la hora se puso el uniforme se peino de media colita y se puso a comer cereal cuando iva a dejar el plato en el fregadero se le resbalo de las manos y callo al piso.

Natsume se habia levantado muy temprano mas que mikan a las 6:40 se cambio se puso el uniforme y desayuno unos huevos con pan tosatado salio de su cuarto a las 7:20 y como era costumbre esperar a mikan afuera de su cuarto pero escucho que algo se rompia y dijo-mikan estas bien.

-si solo se me callo un plato

-ya vamos o llegaremos tarde

-tu yo no llegare tarde

-porque no?

-yo en 5 o 10 segundos estoy alla

-cierto maldita teletransportacion penso natsume

Mikan salio de su habitacion y dijo

-vienes?

-ya me esta empezando a gustar esto de agarrarle la manita penso el si vamos dijo natsume

Mikan como siempre le agarro la mano y lo teletransporto a la escuela

-cuando llegaron vieron el reloj 7:30

-estupido es muy temprano muy apenas las 7:30

-que hay de malo que quiera llegar temprano?

-nada pero es solo que a mi no me gusta

-ja-ja pues ya estamos aqui ya ahy que entrar a clases

-ashh

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares poco despues ruka llego como era de esperarse del niño bueno de ruka se le hizo un poco extraño ver a natsume y mikan sentados en el salon de clases tan tempano.

-que hacen aqui

-el estupido de natsume quizo llegar temprano

PDV DE RUKA

wow no puedo esperar esto de natsume si que ah cambiado mucho

y es por mikan que tendra ella que hace que natsume cambie tanto

lo que sea es impresionante antes de que llegara miikan a la escuela el faltaba a clases o

llegaba tarde, aunque debo admitir que me estoy poniendo celoso de mikan y natsume ya casi no hablan conmigo ni comparten tiempo conmigo

ahy que tortolitos ja si escucharan mis pensamientos ya me habrian matado jaja

me pregunto si ya seran novios o solo amigos MUY CERCANOS mmm creo que solo amigos cercanos bueno no falta mucho para novios.

FIN DEL PDV

-oigan ya falta poco para la posada

-supongo dijo natsume

-si dijo mikan

-que emocion ¿no?

-si dijo mikan con una sorisa disimulada

-es la primera vez que veo a mikan soreir penso ruka

-natsume a respuesta de la sonrisa de mikan el tambien sonrio

-se ve que estan muy enamorados penso ruka y estudiaron para el examen de hoy

-si dijo mikan

-no dijo natsume

-de ti no es sorpresa natsume dijo ruka

-y tu ruka estudiaste? pregunto mikan

-si por sierto va a venir muy dificil casi no pude memorizar nada

-ven ruka acercate le dijo mikan

-ruka obedecio

-y natsume estaba que hervia

mikan le puso un dedo en la frente y todo lo que estudio con el alice de la memoria se lo paso a la mente de ruka el solo sintio un simpre toquesito en su frente.

-que hiciste mikan?

-te ayude a estudiar

-ehh ruka no entendio lo que quiso decir

-natsume a ver eso solo se quedo con cara de what

Y antes de darse cuanta el salon ya estaba lleno y el profesor acababa de entrar

-genial el primer examen es de jinno penso mikan

-ahh ya emieza el examen penso ruka

-examen por dio que cosa mas estupida penso natsume

Bien aqui esta el examen pasalo tienen 30 min para precentar y si decuebro que alguien se copea no sabe como le va a ir bien ya todos tienen el examen

-si

corre tiempo

-wow que facil penso ruka

-lo mismo que estudie penso mikan

-wow viene facilicimo el que lo reprueve esta jodido

Asi pasaron 10 y mikan, natsume y ruka terminaron el examen mientras todos se quebraban la cabeza con el examen

MIKAN, NATSUME, RUKA ya acabaron

-si

-veamos como les va entreguenme el examen

Los tres chicos obedecieron y se los entragaron empecemos con ruka jinno empezo a calificar ruka tienes 9.0 ahora mikan califico el examen mikan 9.8 natsume califico el examen y dijo 10.0 bien se acabo el tiempo entreguenme sus examenes dijo jinno y todos obedecieron cuando tenia todos los examenes se fue.

entro narumi con un gran BUENOS DIAAS

-buenos dias

-bueno alumnos tomen uno y lo pasan tienen 30 min

Todos empezaron a contestar el primero en terminar natsume despues mikan y luego ruka despues narumi los califico ruka 9.6 mikan 10.0 natsume 10.0 pasaron los 30 min dijo narumi y pidio los examenes cuando los tenia todos se fue

luego llego nobara y igual asi con todos las materias de los maestros primer lugar natsume segundo mikan y tercero ruka aunque ruka habia tenido ayuda de mikan

terminaron los examenes y pasaron casi toda la semana sin clases hasta el viernes que era el dia de la posada.

FIN DEL CAP


	14. Chapter 14

_CAPITULO 14_

_Era viernes "El dia de la posada" y no habia clases pero en el cuarto de mikan sono la alarma lo que hizo que Natsume despertara fuera a su cuarto y le dijera:_

_-apaga esa maldita alarma Mikan _

_Mikan no se levanto por la alarma sino por el grito que escucho fuera de su cuarto lo que hizo que se enfadara lo suficiente como para agarrar la alarma y aventarla a la puerta lo suficiente fuerte como para que se rompiera y dejara de sonar._

_Natsume escucho el fuerte golpe en la puerta y dijo :_

_-estupida Mikan rompiste tu alarma _

_Mikan se molesto abrio la puerta y grito _

_-estupido natsume callate _

_-tu me levantaste con tu estupida alarma _

_-y tu con tus estupidos gritos _

_-no pudiste desacativar tu alarma_

_-no pudiste callarte _

_-tsk hizo natsume con la lengua _

_-ahh no vuelvas a hacer eso_

_-tsk _

_-deja_

_-que cosa esto tsk_

_-ahh sabes que adios eres un odioso_

_-y tu una niña chiquita que quiere que todos le hagan caso_

_-yo no..._

_-a no y ahora porque medijiste que hacer _

_-porque me molesta que hagas eso_

_-no es vdd solo quieres que yo haga lo que tu digas _

_-si yo quisiera que hagas lo que yo diga habria utilizado la hipnosis_

_-talvez _

_-eres un odioso y sabes que tengo sueño ya me voy a dormir_

_-ahora me vas a dejar solo_

_-si_

_Mikan entro a a su habitacion _


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15

Asi ruka se fue dejandolos solos

-ven mikan

-a donde vamos

-ya veras sigueme

Natsume iva caminando frente ella y ella lo seguia ya habian caminado casi por 30 min

-natsume ya mero llegamos

-si ya mero

-esque ya me canse

-ahh dio un suspiro y dijo sube a mi espalda

-yo lo obedeci y sibi a su espalda

-oye mikan ni pesas nada

-que

-se me hace que ahora eres anorexica

-que?

-solo es una broma amor

-mmm

-bueno llegamos

Cuando llegamos vi que era unn lugar sin arboles solo pasto y gracias a que no habia arboles se veian las estrellas ahi mikan volteo a ver el cielo y poco despues sin darse cuenta ya estaba acostada en el pasto junto con natsume los dos tortolos se miraron y mikan le dijo a natsume

-eh natsume es muy bonito aqui

-si que bueno que te guste el lugar

-si esta muy bonito pero helado

-ja- ja si y tu que notraes mas que una blusa de manga larga

-calla hump

Natume la abrazo y se quedaron viendo las estrellas en silencio mikan derrepente mikan se quedo dormida y se acurruco en natsume natsume al verla dormida no la desperto tan solo la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo a su habitacion donde la puso en su cama y se iva a retirar pero mikan le agarro de la playera y dijo

-quedate aqui conmigo

natsume accedio y se acosto a un lado de ella los dos se quedaron dormidos a la mañana siguiente natsume se levanto vio el reloj 10:30 am era muy temprano considerando que hoy festejarian navidad los dos tortolitos natsume no qizo despertar a mikan asi que lo unico que hizo fue separarse de ella y pararse pero sin darse cuentaa de que mikan lo abrazaba por el cuello el se volvio a a acostar pero esta vez viendo el rostro de mikan la cual parecia un angel con el cabello desordenado jajaja natsume solto una carcajada que desperto a mikan y esta callo al piso

-que tienes natsume?

-nada es solo que tienes el cabello como una bruja jajaja

-ehh

Mikan se fue a mirar en el espejo y su sorpresa verse con el cabello desordenado y alborotado

-rayos fue lo unico que dijo tomo el cepillo y se empezo a peinar

natsume la abrazo por atras diciendole al oido

-asi te ves bonita aun con el cabello desordenado

-no natsume no es verdad

-si de verdad te lo juro

-jurar es malo

-a si pues yo solo sabia que solo era malo jurar en vano y no lo estoy haciendo en vano

-mikan inflo sus cachetes en forma de puchero

-bueno tengo hambre vamos a desayunar

-si

la feliz parejita fue a la cocina a comer despues de comer vieron un poco la tv.

-mikan que hora es?

-mmm las 3:35

-0.0 insisto que repido pasa el tiempo

-y que lo digas

-y que quieres comer para navidad amor?

-pizza

-quieres pizza

-sip

-vamos por una

-si

Mikan lo teletransporto a una pizzeria fuera de la escuela devido a que en ella no havia nadie

-que les ofrasco

-mm una pizza familiar con champiñones y salami

-ok

a los 14 min la pizza estaba lista

-grasias

-denada

y se volvio a teltransportar con natsume dejando en shok al de la pizzeria cuando llegaron a su casa a comer la pizza mikan saco 2 platos y 2 vasos y empezaron a comer era la 2 piza de natsume y la 4 de mikan

-mikan glotona _

-mmm si soy muy glotona en especial si hay pizza "_"

-lo sabia al fina admitiste que eres una glotona eh?

-mmm calla natsume dejeme comer

-bueno no se tu yo ya llene

-yo aun no

-me pregunto como puedes comer tanto y no engordar y pesar lo que pesas

-mmm no se simplemente como y dejo que el cuerpo agarre la figura que quiera

-"_" parece que yo soy la chica

-0.0 oye lo eres?

-que dice tonta

-ufff ya me habia espantado

-a y bueno que quieres hacer en la noche

-no se lo que sea

-bueno oye quieres ir al parque?

-mm si

-sabes dijeron que va a nevar hoy en la noche

-0.0 entonces se me ocurrio una idea para la noche vamos a jugar en la nieve

-no

-porque?

-te vas a resfriar

-:) vamos si nat-su-me lo dijo en tono coqueto

-ahh bueno

-sii

-tengo una niñita en la casa

-natsume

-:)

-ahh bueno vamos al parque

-si!

Mikan y Natsume salieron de la habitacion al parque para su mala suerte hacia demaciado frio y mikan solo llebaba una chaqueta y tenia frio natsume el estaba bien pues el con su alice se podia calentar

-oye natsume nos vamos

-por si estabas muy emocinada por la nieve vamos a esperar

-no no es eso esque tengo frio

-tontita tu tienes la culpa porque no te traes una chamarra mas gruesa

-me desesperan las gruesas

-ven dijo natsume abriendo si chamarra de un lado

mikan fue frente a el pero no entendia nada asi que natsume la abrazo con su chamarra

-oye tu estas calientito

-a si?

-si

-y esta chamarra no es gruesa

-mmm

-a ya se porque

-dime

-usas tu alice?

-tal vez

Asi se la pasaron Mikan y Natsume en el parque hasta que a las 8:50 empezo a nevar

-ohh natsume ya empezo a nevar

-si

-hace tiempo que no veo la nieve sabes en el pueblito que vivia casi no nevaba solo nevo una vez y esa fue la unica

-pues casi siempre neva aqui en navidad

Mikan se aceco a el y lo beso y dijo vamos a jugar en la nieve

-no mikan

-andale y puso su carita de cachorrito regañado

-no mikan no soy un niño para andar jugando en la nieve

-me estas diciendo niña

-tu sabes que eres mi niña pequeña anda ve a jugar

-pero quiero que juegues conmigo

-no amor no quiero

-que tengo que hacer para que juegues conmigo

-dame un beso

-te acabo de dar uno

-si pero yo quuiero otro

-bueno mikan se acerco a el y lo beso ese beso duro 30 segundo y se separaron cuando el beso termino mikan dijo

-ahora si vamos a jugar

-pero que quieres hace

Mikan se acerco al piso y agrro poquita nieve la hizo una bola y se la avento a natsume

-con que asi quuieres jugar mikan

-sip _ :)

-bueno natsume le avento una bolita de nieve justo en la cara a la cual mikan despues de que la bolita se dezhiciera ella estornido

-achu!

-ya vez ya te resfriaste

-no es sierto

-a no

-no

-vas a ver mañana vas a estar con tanta fiebre que ni te vas a poder levantar

-y quien lo afirma

-yo

-a si ella le avento una bola de nieve y le pego en la cara a natsume la cual solo se convirtio en agua

Mikan y Natsume se la pasaron jugando en la nieve un buen rato hasta que Natsume dijo

-mikan ya vamonos

-bueno mikann fue con el con una gran sonrisa y le tomo la mano luego se teltransporto a su habitacion

-no tienes hambre pregunto mikan con la voz un poco ronca

-si dijo el azabace jajajaj

-que es tan grasioso

-que ya te enfermaste

-que yo no

-si tan solo oyeras tu voz estas ronca

-mmm bueno que quieres comer?

-mm no se lo que quuieras

-sabes trage un pastel

-pues comamos pastel

Natsume entro a la cocina y saco dos platos y dos vasos saco la leche del refrigerador y el chocolate de la lacena hizo chocolate caliente y Mikan saco el pastel lo partio y los sirvio en el plato terminaron de comer y natsume le dijo a mikan

-eh mikan quieres ver la pelicula que me regalaste conmigo?

-n-no!

-porque no?

-es de miedo

-y entonces porque me la regalaste

-para que no te sintieras solo hoy

-pues por eso mismo ven vamos a ver la pelicula

-no

-porque no?

-no me gustan las peliculas de miedo

-ehh entonces porque me la regalaste

-porque eres un sadico

-no es verdad

-si

-me vas a dejar solo viendo la pelicula

-no pero me da miedo

-no seas miedosa

-natsume no voy a poder dormir

-andale

-no

natsume la beso y le dijo

a ver la pelicula

-ok

-bien

y antes de que mikan cambiara de opinion la llevo a su cuarto prendio la television y puso la pelicula se sento a un lado de mikan mikan estaba viendo a la pantalla plana frente a ella y de la pantalla a la pared y de lapared al piso asi se la paso los primeros 10 min de la pelicula hasta que natsume le agarro la mano y dijo

-miedosota

-si y mucho

-no te preocupes si no puedes dormir yo te ayudare mikan se recargo en su hombro viendo la pelicula peroo cada vez que pasaban las escenas de miedo mikan volteba su cabeza y natsume solo la abrazaba pero una parte de miedo ella volteo a ver la pelcula y por asi decirlo se asusto tanto que grito y se volteo para no ver cuando termino la pelicula nasume dijo

-no aguantas nada mikan

-yo te dije que eso me da miedo

-bueno te llevo a tu cuarto

-no no no no estupido natsume

-que no quieres que yo te lleve esta bien vete sola

-no esque no quiero estar sola

-que te parece si me quedo hasta que te duermas vale?

-si

natsume la llevo hasta su cuarto y se quedo ahi con ella

-ehh natsume dijo mikan

-mm

-ya te dormiste

-mm

-me dijiste que no me ivas a dejar sola

-mm

-bueno

Mikan se acurruco en el pecho de natsume y natsume la brazo a la mañana siguiente como siempre el primero en despertar fue natsume mikan seguia dormida aunque sentia que mikan en verdad estaba muy caliento lo cual le preocupo se puso la mano en la frente luego en la de ella en efecto estaba mas caliente que el tenia temperatura no la quizo depertar asi que se separo con mucho cuidado y la dejo dormida en la cama natsume mojo un trapo y se lo puso para que bajara la temperatura mientras el hacia el desayuno pero sono su cel

DE:PERSONA

ASUNTO: TE VEO HOY A LAS 8:00 PARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO

FIN DEL CAP

PERDONEN POR TARDAR TANTO LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO EL OTRA FICTION PERO ESTE YA MERO LO TERMINO SOLO PLANEO QUE SEAN 20 CAP NO MAS Y EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO SUBO EL SABADO EN LA TARDE .


	16. Chapter 16

LO SIENTO ME TARDE ESCRIBIENDOLO PORQUE ME CASTIGARON SIN COMPUTADORA Y HASTA AHORA PUDE ESCRIBIR ES UN POCO MAS TARDE DE LO ESPERADO BUENO PERO LO RECONPENSARE AQUI ESTA EL CAP ENCERIO GOMEN

CAP 16

Mikan se acurruco en el pecho de natsume y natsume la brazo a la mañana siguiente como siempre el primero en despertar fue natsume mikan seguia dormida aunque sentia que mikan en verdad estaba muy caliento lo cual le preocupo se puso la mano en la frente luego en la de ella en efecto estaba mas caliente que el tenia temperatura no la quizo depertar asi que se separo con mucho cuidado y la dejo dormida en la cama natsume mojo un trapo y se lo puso para que bajara la temperatura mientras el hacia el desayuno pero sono su cel

DE:PERSONA

ASUNTO: TE VEO HOY A LAS 8:00 PARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO

-TSK! pero... me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento sera?

Natsume agarro pan y lo metio a la tostadora saco la mermelada y la leche hizon pan tostado con mermelada y se lo llevo a Mikan a su cama

-Mikan

-n

-Despierta gatita

-cinco minutos mas

-cuales cinco minutos levantate

Mikan abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama

-ten te hice el desayuno dijo natsume

-grasias

-te sientes bien?

-si porque la pregunta?

natsume le toco la frente y seguia con fiebre estaba muy caliente

-mikan tienes fiebre

-creo que si pero no es nada

-como que no es nada estas hirviendo en fiebre

-no te preocupes natsume estoy bien deveras

-Mikan sera mejor que no te pares de la cama mejor descanza

-no mira me siento bien

-demuestralo

Mikan se levanto de la cama camino dos pasos pero el piso se le movia asi que se tambaleo iva a caerse pero natsume la cargo y la acosto en la cama

-ya vez sera mejor que descances

-bueno

-ten te trage el desayuno

-mm se ve rico

-come natsume le tendio la bandeja con la comida

-Mikan la agrarro y la apoyo en la cama y dijo grasias natsume

-denada ahora come

-y tu no vas a comer?

-no tengo hambre

-como no aver di aahh

mikan agarro un pedazo de pan tostado y se lo acerco para que comiera natsume abrio la boca y le dio un a mordida

-sabes natsume mi mama solia traerme a la cama el desyuno cuando estaba enferma y se quedaba conmigo hasta el dia siguiente que me sentia mejor

-natsume suspiro

estuvieron callados un LARGO TIEMPO hasta que Mikan acabo de comer y le dijo a natsume

-estas bien?

-si

-mmm encerio?

-ya te dije que si

-ok esque estas muy callado

-solo estaba pensando

natsume se paro de la cama agarro la bandeja de comida y salio del cuarto llevo la bandeja a la cocina

PDV DE NATSUME

que rayos me pasa que pasa porque tan solo me dijo algo de sus padres y se me hizo un nudo en garganta? porque me siento tan culpable por la muerte de tus padres? sera porque mi padre fue el culpable? como sea parece que se siente mal mikan tengo que disculparme con ella.

FIN DEL PDV

natsume subio las escaleras y abrio la puerta del cuarto de mikan la vio en el marco de la puerta recargada.

-mikan te sientes bien?

-si

-porque estas fuera de la cama?

-etto.. yo.. pues

-no te dije que te quedaras en cama

-si!

natsume la cargo y la llevo a su cama la acosto y el se acosto a un lado de ella abrazandola

-natsume estas bien?

-si

-pero esque..

-a dormir

-que yo no tengo sueño

-a dormir

-ok

natsume y mikan se quedaron dormidos natsume desperto eran las 7:45 se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a mikan pero sin exito la desperto

-a donde vas natsume?

-voy con persona

-ten cuidado

-si

-y para que te quiere

-no se (mintio)

-voy contigo

-no, tu quedate aqui ahorita vuelvo

-pero esqu..

-estas enferma te mareas y no quiero que te pase nada ¿sale? ahorta vengo

-ok

Natsume salto por la ventana y se dirijo al arbol de cerezos una vez ahi vio a persona

-Ooo black cat llegaste

-n

-empezamoscon tu entrenamiento?

-como me entrenaras?

-pues mira tu alice esta al limite ya no se puede volver mas fuerte asi que ten (le tendio una piedra color verde jade

-que es esto?

-una piedra alice

-y que alice es?

-pues son varios alices esta piedra la tenia tu padre en su poder se la quitamos y ahora es tuya

-y como planeas que yo entrene con esto

-esta piedra tiene alice ilimitados esta piedra absorbe la fuerza de el alice no lo roba ni coopea esto solo absorbe la fuerza y te dura sierto tiempo limitado

-y esto estaba en poder de mi padre?

-si como no se puede robar el alice de mikan hizo esta piedra alice

-quiere el alice de mikan?

-si

-como es que el tiene mas alices si no tiene el alice de mikan?

-al parecer el tiene una piedra alice que tiene varios alice robados

-como es que hizon eso?

-al parecer tiene una maquina que roba alices

-y entonces para que necesita el alice de mikan

-su maquina no es muy fuerte solo puede robar uno y solo si esta muy cerca el alice el alice de mikan puede robar varios a la vez por eso la quiere

-bueno y como vamos a entrenar?

-te enceñare a usar la piedra primero para poder usar la piedra tienes que enceñarle a quien va a obedecer para eso tienes que mostrarle tu adn y como hacer eso? (persona le pincho el dedo a natsume y la gotita de sangre que salio la puso en la piedra la piedra se puso de un color rojo carmesi luego volvio a su color original verde jade)

-y ahora que?

-ahora (persona agarro la piedra y la metio en su mano)

-que ahora que?

-esta piedra ya es tuya asi que solo tienes que aprender a a usarla para eso trage algunos alumnos de la clase de habilidad peligrosa.

De entre las sombras salio una niña de dos colitas su cabello era güero y sus ojos azules era de una edad aprox. de unos 10 años y junto a ella esta un tipo de cabello negro con un gorrito sus ojos azules y una estrella en la mejilla.

-natsume ellos son ishida y tsubasa son de la clase de habilidad peligrosa ellos te ayudaran a entrenar.

-empezamos?

-si, mira para poder usar la piedra tienes que consentrarte en absorber su fuerza. ISHIDA grito persona

La niña empezo a lanzar golpes hacia natsume quien los esquvaba con facilidad ishida le lanzo un puñetazo que natsume lo detuvo con la mano

-ahora absorve su fuerza grito persona

natsume se consentro en absorver su fuerza y lo logro, la niña al parecer ya no tenia fuerza porque se desmayo

-TSUBASA grito persona

TSUBASA escribio en el piso inmovilizacion y natsume quien se encontraba a unos metros de tsubasa no se podia mover

-que rayos dijo natsume

-tsubasa controla las sombras

-pero es de noche y de noche no hay sombra

-si la hay la luz de la luna refleja la luz y el acaba de descubrir que el puede ser mas peligroso de noche.

-ocea que tambien soy un entrenamiento para ellos

-puede ser dijo persona

natsume se concentro en absorver su fuerza pero no lo logro porque tusbasa habia retirado su alicce y subido a un arbol

-pero que rayos

-a se me olvidaba para poder absorver su fuerza tiene que mostrar su alice o tan siquiera tocarlo pero el retiro su alice asi que es impocible que la absorvas ahora tienes que aacercarte a el para absorver su fuerza.

natsume se acerco a tsubasa le lanzo un puñetazo que el esquivo una patada que el esquivo con una marometa hacia atras tsubasa se alejo un poco de natsume, natsume se acerco mas a el y le dio una patada alta tsubasa la detuvo con su mano y natsume aprovecho el momento para absorver su fuerza tsubasa se devilito pero no llego al punto de desmayarse como ishida aun le quedaba fuerza para moverse.

-excelente black cat tu entrenamiento ah sido un exito y tsubasa llevate a ishida.

-si dijo tsubasa

tsubasa se fue alejando y persona le dijo a natsume

-ya esta aqui tu entrenamiento termino

-si ok me voy

-no aun no tengo que decirte que mañana hay una mision trae a mikan mañana les daremos los datos y esta mision tiene que ver con tu padre.

FIN DEL CAP


	17. Chapter 17

LO SIENTO ME TARDE ESCRIBIENDOLO PORQUE ME CASTIGARON SIN COMPUTADORA Y HASTA AHORA PUDE ESCRIBIR ES UN POCO MAS TARDE DE LO ESPERADO BUENO PERO LO RECONPENSARE AQUI ESTA EL CAP ENCERIO GOMEN

CAP 16

Mikan se acurruco en el pecho de natsume y natsume la brazo a la mañana siguiente como siempre el primero en despertar fue natsume mikan seguia dormida aunque sentia que mikan en verdad estaba muy caliento lo cual le preocupo se puso la mano en la frente luego en la de ella en efecto estaba mas caliente que el tenia temperatura no la quizo depertar asi que se separo con mucho cuidado y la dejo dormida en la cama natsume mojo un trapo y se lo puso para que bajara la temperatura mientras el hacia el desayuno pero sono su cel

DE:PERSONA

ASUNTO: TE VEO HOY A LAS 8:00 PARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO

-TSK! pero... me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento sera?

Natsume agarro pan y lo metio a la tostadora saco la mermelada y la leche hizon pan tostado con mermelada y se lo llevo a Mikan a su cama

-Mikan

-n

-Despierta gatita

-cinco minutos mas

-cuales cinco minutos levantate

Mikan abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama

-ten te hice el desayuno dijo natsume

-grasias

-te sientes bien?

-si porque la pregunta?

natsume le toco la frente y seguia con fiebre estaba muy caliente

-mikan tienes fiebre

-creo que si pero no es nada

-como que no es nada estas hirviendo en fiebre

-no te preocupes natsume estoy bien deveras

-Mikan sera mejor que no te pares de la cama mejor descanza

-no mira me siento bien

-demuestralo

Mikan se levanto de la cama camino dos pasos pero el piso se le movia asi que se tambaleo iva a caerse pero natsume la cargo y la acosto en la cama

-ya vez sera mejor que descances

-bueno

-ten te trage el desayuno

-mm se ve rico

-come natsume le tendio la bandeja con la comida

-Mikan la agrarro y la apoyo en la cama y dijo grasias natsume

-denada ahora come

-y tu no vas a comer?

-no tengo hambre

-como no aver di aahh

mikan agarro un pedazo de pan tostado y se lo acerco para que comiera natsume abrio la boca y le dio un a mordida

-sabes natsume mi mama solia traerme a la cama el desyuno cuando estaba enferma y se quedaba conmigo hasta el dia siguiente que me sentia mejor

-natsume suspiro

estuvieron callados un LARGO TIEMPO hasta que Mikan acabo de comer y le dijo a natsume

-estas bien?

-si

-mmm encerio?

-ya te dije que si

-ok esque estas muy callado

-solo estaba pensando

natsume se paro de la cama agarro la bandeja de comida y salio del cuarto llevo la bandeja a la cocina

PDV DE NATSUME

que rayos me pasa que pasa porque tan solo me dijo algo de sus padres y se me hizo un nudo en garganta? porque me siento tan culpable por la muerte de tus padres? sera porque mi padre fue el culpable? como sea parece que se siente mal mikan tengo que disculparme con ella.

FIN DEL PDV

natsume subio las escaleras y abrio la puerta del cuarto de mikan la vio en el marco de la puerta recargada.

-mikan te sientes bien?

-si

-porque estas fuera de la cama?

-etto.. yo.. pues

-no te dije que te quedaras en cama

-si!

natsume la cargo y la llevo a su cama la acosto y el se acosto a un lado de ella abrazandola

-natsume estas bien?

-si

-pero esque..

-a dormir

-que yo no tengo sueño

-a dormir

-ok

natsume y mikan se quedaron dormidos natsume desperto eran las 7:45 se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a mikan pero sin exito la desperto

-a donde vas natsume?

-voy con persona

-ten cuidado

-si

-y para que te quiere

-no se (mintio)

-voy contigo

-no, tu quedate aqui ahorita vuelvo

-pero esqu..

-estas enferma te mareas y no quiero que te pase nada ¿sale? ahorta vengo

-ok

Natsume salto por la ventana y se dirijo al arbol de cerezos una vez ahi vio a persona

-Ooo black cat llegaste

-n

-empezamoscon tu entrenamiento?

-como me entrenaras?

-pues mira tu alice esta al limite ya no se puede volver mas fuerte asi que ten (le tendio una piedra color verde jade

-que es esto?

-una piedra alice

-y que alice es?

-pues son varios alices esta piedra la tenia tu padre en su poder se la quitamos y ahora es tuya

-y como planeas que yo entrene con esto

-esta piedra tiene alice ilimitados esta piedra absorbe la fuerza de el alice no lo roba ni coopea esto solo absorbe la fuerza y te dura sierto tiempo limitado

-y esto estaba en poder de mi padre?

-si como no se puede robar el alice de mikan hizo esta piedra alice

-quiere el alice de mikan?

-si

-como es que el tiene mas alices si no tiene el alice de mikan?

-al parecer el tiene una piedra alice que tiene varios alice robados

-como es que hizon eso?

-al parecer tiene una maquina que roba alices

-y entonces para que necesita el alice de mikan

-su maquina no es muy fuerte solo puede robar uno y solo si esta muy cerca el alice el alice de mikan puede robar varios a la vez por eso la quiere

-bueno y como vamos a entrenar?

-te enceñare a usar la piedra primero para poder usar la piedra tienes que enceñarle a quien va a obedecer para eso tienes que mostrarle tu adn y como hacer eso? (persona le pincho el dedo a natsume y la gotita de sangre que salio la puso en la piedra la piedra se puso de un color rojo carmesi luego volvio a su color original verde jade)

-y ahora que?

-ahora (persona agarro la piedra y la metio en su mano)

-que ahora que?

-esta piedra ya es tuya asi que solo tienes que aprender a a usarla para eso trage algunos alumnos de la clase de habilidad peligrosa.

De entre las sombras salio una niña de dos colitas su cabello era güero y sus ojos azules era de una edad aprox. de unos 10 años y junto a ella esta un tipo de cabello negro con un gorrito sus ojos azules y una estrella en la mejilla.

-natsume ellos son ishida y tsubasa son de la clase de habilidad peligrosa ellos te ayudaran a entrenar.

-empezamos?

-si, mira para poder usar la piedra tienes que consentrarte en absorber su fuerza. ISHIDA grito persona

La niña empezo a lanzar golpes hacia natsume quien los esquvaba con facilidad ishida le lanzo un puñetazo que natsume lo detuvo con la mano

-ahora absorve su fuerza grito persona

natsume se consentro en absorver su fuerza y lo logro, la niña al parecer ya no tenia fuerza porque se desmayo

-TSUBASA grito persona

TSUBASA escribio en el piso inmovilizacion y natsume quien se encontraba a unos metros de tsubasa no se podia mover

-que rayos dijo natsume

-tsubasa controla las sombras

-pero es de noche y de noche no hay sombra

-si la hay la luz de la luna refleja la luz y el acaba de descubrir que el puede ser mas peligroso de noche.

-ocea que tambien soy un entrenamiento para ellos

-puede ser dijo persona

natsume se concentro en absorver su fuerza pero no lo logro porque tusbasa habia retirado su alicce y subido a un arbol

-pero que rayos

-a se me olvidaba para poder absorver su fuerza tiene que mostrar su alice o tan siquiera tocarlo pero el retiro su alice asi que es impocible que la absorvas ahora tienes que aacercarte a el para absorver su fuerza.

natsume se acerco a tsubasa le lanzo un puñetazo que el esquivo una patada que el esquivo con una marometa hacia atras tsubasa se alejo un poco de natsume, natsume se acerco mas a el y le dio una patada alta tsubasa la detuvo con su mano y natsume aprovecho el momento para absorver su fuerza tsubasa se devilito pero no llego al punto de desmayarse como ishida aun le quedaba fuerza para moverse.

-excelente black cat tu entrenamiento ah sido un exito y tsubasa llevate a ishida.

-si dijo tsubasa

tsubasa se fue alejando y persona le dijo a natsume

-ya esta aqui tu entrenamiento termino

-si ok me voy

-no aun no tengo que decirte que mañana hay una mision trae a mikan mañana les daremos los datos y esta mision tiene que ver con tu padre.

FIN DEL CAP


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos perdon por haber tardado tanto para subir cap lo siento pero eh aqui el cap.**

**CAP 16:**

Cuando Natsume llego a la habitacion de Mikan y la vio dormir se quedo observandola por un tiempo despues se dispuso a dormir asi que se fue a su habitacion.

**En su habitacion.**

Llegando ahi Natsume se dio un baño cuando termino de bañarse se dirijo a su cama una vez ahi se acosto boca arriba y se quedo pensando.

_Asi que mi padre necesita a Mikan para robar mas alices lo unico que me pregunto ¿Como pensara usarla?...Pero eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que el no toque a Mikan... pero esto es inutil ya que ella quiere su venganza y es pocible que no la pueda detener pero aun asi siempre estare con ella no dejare que la usen...eso no pasara._

Y asi Natsume pensando cayo en lo brazos de Morefeo.

Unas pocas horas despues sono el celular de Natsume

-tiri ti ti ti tiri ti ti ti (asi suena mi celular)

Natsume se levanto de golpe y aun con los ojos cerrados y un poco adormecido tomo su celular para ver un mensaje

DE:PERSONA

ASUNTO: TE VEO DONDE MISMO EN MEDIA HORA TRAE A MIKAN.

Natsume se levanto tomo su trage que siepre usaba y su mascara de gato y se dirijo a la habitacion de Mikan, abrio la puerta y se dirijo a su cama. Natsume le dio unos toques leves para que se levantara

-Nat su me

-Mikan despierta tenemos una mision vamos levantate te espero afuera ¿ok?

-Mikan asintio con la cabeza

Natsume se fue dejando a Mikan sola para que se arreglara se puso la misma ropa y su mascara salio de su habitacion para encontrarse con Natsume recargado en la pared.

-bien vamos

-si

-oye como te fue aye con persona?-pregunto mikan

-bien

-y para que queria que fueras?.

-solo para tu sabes entrenar.

-ahh

Natsume sin darse cuanta Mikan ya los habia teletransporta a donde siempre "el arbol de sakura" y ahi estaba presona.

-hola black wolf y kuro neko tiene una mision

-ya sabemos dijo mikan

-ahi niña tu con tu lengua verdad?

-Mikan gruño por lo bajo

-bien la mision sera un poco dificil y tiene que ver con ustedes dos. Primero vamos a rescatar a una estudiante de la escuela alice su nombre Imai Hotaru

Ante el nombre Natsume abrio los ojos como platos

-oh creo que te das cuenta si es tu prima

-tu prima ? pregunta mikan confundida

-si ella estaba fuera de la escuela por unos proyectos pero al parecer la raptaron ahy su mision es traerla de vuelta a la escuela. Mikan quiero que te teletransportes igual tu Natsume

-P-pero el no se puede...

-si puede ayer le di unas lecciones de transportacion Natsume solo concentrate en el poder de mikan asi lo expandiran. pero antes que nada asegurence de que nadie los vea si tienen problemas usen esto (les extendio unos comunicadores cada uno se lo puso) usen los olice solo si son necesarios y por sierto Hotaru esta bajo control mental ella no sabe lo que hace si los atacaa no duden en hacer lo mismo. aqui esta una foto del lugar consetrense cha y desaparecio con un puff

-bien estas listo Natsume ?

-Si

los dos se concentraron en la foto y con unos segundos se encontraron ahi frente una gran cueva

-bien esa cuea es la guarida ahi dentro esta Imai dentro de la cueva hay un intrruptor que hace que se habra el puso busquenlo y entren.

Natsumey Mikan se fueron acercando a la cueva entraron y no vieron nada asi que natsume prendio fuego en un dedo y mika coopeo su alice e hizo lo mismo cuando al fin Natsume lo encontro.

-Aqui esta dijo el

Mikan se acerco a ver y en efecto era un interruptor escondido entre las piedras asi que lo activaron y el suelo se abrio ellos entraron.

-ahora black wolf sabes usa tu alice para buscar alice de invencion.

Mikan cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrio salio corriendo y natsume detras de ella giraron a la derecha luego a la izquierda entraron a una puerta donde dentro habian mas entraron a la tercera de la derecha

-Natsume el alice de Hotaru esta tranquilo muy apenas lo percibia pero al parecer esta dormida esta en esta habitacion ¿que hacemos?

-no la podemos llevar tiene el efecto de control de mente lo podria anular asi que entremos a las 3 1...2...3 abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con hotaru dormida Mikan anulo el alice que controlaba a hotaru pero algo muy raro para ella fue que no hubo nada de problemas pero una pequeña mosca estaba en la pared y le metio algo a mikan en la mochila que llebaba.

Natsume cargo a su prima y salieron de ahi.

fuera de la cueva se concentraron en la escuela y llevaron a hotaru a enfermeria porque al parecer los efectos de el sobre-uso de alice le daba unas fuertes migrañas y fiebre.

Al llegar se encontraron a Persona en la puerta del hospital

-Asi que la mision fue todo un exito

-si pero solo pasaron al lado de el asi que el desaparecio con un puff

**FIN DEL CAP**

**HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL DIA DE HOY LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE EL PROXIMO Y GRASIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS.**

**BYE**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAP ANTERIOR  
**Al llegar se encontraron a Persona en la puerta del hospital

-Asi que la mision fue todo un exito

-si pero solo pasaron al lado de el asi que el desaparecio con un puff

**CAP 19**

Al llegar al hospital con Hotaru una enfermera se acerco a ellos

-Les puedo ayudar en algo. dijo la enfermera

-Ella esta muy grave tienen queayudarla o se va a convulcionar. dijo Mikan

-La enfermera llevo a Hotaru a un curto, la acostoen la cama y en su mano empezo a sacar un brillo verde despues fue por unas toallas y agua.-tengan le van a cambiar la toalla estoservira para la fiebre pero no aseguro que despierte esta muy cansada lo puedo notar por sus ojeras y su piel palida.

-Esta bien dijo Natsume

Pasaron 2 horas y la fiebre no bajaba asi que Mikan se acerco a ella

-Que vas a hacer?

-Tranquilo voy a hacer un truco asi que Mikan hizo lo mismo que la enfermera pero su brillo paso deun verde a un rojo asi dejo su mano con esa luz unos minutos y cuando la quito vio que ya no tennia temperatura pero estaba dormida devido al cansancio.

-Podias hacer eso? pregunto Natsume

-Si

-Y porque nolo hiciste antes?

-Tenia que ver un alice que pudiera curarla

-Pero ese no era parecido al de la enfermera este era rojo

-A si esque utilice mi alicede anulacion para anular los sintomas

-Mm..

-Oye Ntsume te importa si me voy esque me siento cansada por usar tanto mi alice.

-Mn si ve a descansar.

-Ok me avisas si despierta o si empeora

-Ok

Y sin decir mas Mikan salio del hozpital y fue a su habitacion ya que si se teletransportaba iva a ser mas llegar a su habitacion ella se metio a bañar dejo toda su ropa en el piso incluyendo la mochila despues de bañarse tomo una toalla y se enredo en ella fue por su pijama y se la puso luego fue al baño por su ropa y mochila la ropa la puso en la ropa sucia y la mochila la abrio y saco de dentro unas pastillas se las tomo despues de eso salio una moscade la mochila y se poso frente a mikan la mosca se hizo un mensaje 3d .

-Hola Mikan

-Quien eres ?

-El padre de Natsume

-Mas bien el maldito asesino

-MN...

-...

-Bueno y no sete hizo extraño que en la mision no tuvieron ninguna dificultad?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba

-Bueno las trampas y dificultades empiezan ya

-Que quieres?

-Quieres matarme y vengar la muerte de tus padres ¿no?

-Si

-Bueno estas de suerte te espero en el mismo lugar que encontraste a Hotaru pero no puede ir nadie mas que tu

-Eres un desgraciado que te hace pensar que ire

-Jajajaja chica lista pero... no tanto vendras ya que tengo en mi poder a Hotaru si tu no haces lo que te digo la quelo pagara sera ella porque ira de mal en peor tu decides.

-ja no podras ya que anule tu poder sobre el de hotaru .

-Eso crees tu pero la verdasd es que mientras ella este dormida esta bajo mi control

-hn esta bien ire

-no lo olvides tienes que enir sola te espero mas tarde

-como sea

Dicho esto el mensaje 3d se deshace dejando a la mosca sin vida (bueno no se como decirlo estoy un poco adormilada)

-ah tengo que irme sin que natsume se de cuenta, tendre que teletransportarme.

Mikan fue a su closett y saco unos jeans negros entubados una playera negra de rallitas manga largay unos converse negros junto con su mascara, despues se teletransporto a la cueva y entro llegando ahi se encontro con varios chicos masomenos de su edad.

-Genial me dices ven sola y tu no estas solo mikan no hizo tanto esfuerzo para derrotarlos solo utilizo su alice de hielo y los congelo camino unos pasos mas hasta toparse con dos chicos mas y una chica Mikan uso su alice de hielo pero no funciono con ellos.

-Te gusta ellos pueden anular tu alice jajajaja

-Asi que no puedo usar alice tengo que usar el cuerpo a cuerpo MIkan le dio una patada a uno de los chicos el cayo al piso ellos estaban como zombies como si algo los estuviese controlando contra su voluntad y le llego la chica por atars pero Mikan la esquivo la jalo de un brazo y la tiro al piso el otro chico fue un poco mas agil ya que le llego por el frente dando un puñetazo hacia la cara de Mikan que ella esquivo el dio una patada que Mikan tambien esquivo eran tan rapidos los golpes de este, pero mikan no se quedaba atras ella los esquibaba hasta que el chico le iva a dar un puñetazo en el estomago pero Mikan lo paro agarrandole la mano ella le dio una patada que hizo que el pegara contra la pared. y cayera inconciente Mikan camino unosmetros mas llego a una puerta la abrio y dentro habia un laboratorio.

-Oh hola Mikan veo que el ultimo te causo problemas

-Yo no diria eso sabes tienes que reforzar la seguridad.

-Ellos son los exerimentos quesalieron defectuosos porque como te podras haber dado cuenta ellos todavia estan consientes y aveces son muy dificiles de controlar.

-jajajaja esque eres un bueno para nada

-hump lo dice la mocosa que viene a enfrentarme pero no sabe mi nombre ni que alice tengo no sabes nada de mi pero dejame presentarme.

-Soy Orochimaru

-Un gusto ahora voy a cortarte en 8 pedacitos te parece si empezamos?

-tu dices cuando

Dicho esto Mikan se lanzoael dandole patadas puñetazos muy rapidos que Orochimaru esqubaba muy facil Mikan uso su alice de hielo pero el solo se hizo a un lado sin que el alice de mikan le tocaraun pelo Mikan ahora uso el alice de viento pero solo alcanzo a hacerle un razguño en la cara MIkan estaba un cansada y respiraba con dificultad.

-wow ya te cansaste pero si aun no hago mi movimiento dico esto Orochimaru uso su alice de fuego pero mikan lo anulo Orochimaru uso su alice multi clones y se hicieron tres uno le lanzo pedazosdel piso en forma de kunai otro hizo el aire fuerte como un tornado y otro solo miraba expetante mikan pudo anularlos pero desanulo el de fuego dandole a mikan una gran paliza y dejandola inconciente.

-no me duraste mas que tus padres jajajaja que facil te venci y pensar que al menos tendria algo de divercion contigo, despues de atraer todos los alice contigo hare unas mejoras en ti sabes ahy una marca de maldicion que te hara mas fuerte pero... solo me obedeceras a mi pero que vamos a hacerle la fiesta aun no comienzaquiero ver que hace Natsume-kun quiero ser expetante de eseodio rabia haber si el dura jajjajja.

_**continuara...**_

**hola pues eh aqui el cap 19 el proximo cap es el finaldefinitivo y perdonen mis faltas de otografia.**


	20. Chapter 20

-no me duraste mas que tus padres jajajaja que facil te venci y pensar que al menos tendria algo de divercion contigo, despues de atraer todos los alice contigo hare unas mejoras en ti sabes ahy una marca de maldicion que te hara mas fuerte pero... solo me obedeceras a mi pero que vamos a hacerle la fiesta aun no comienzaquiero ver que hace Natsume-kun quiero ser expetante de ese odio rabia haber si el dura jajjajja.

CAP 20 EL GRAN FINAL

A la mañana siguiente en hospital se encontraba una chica de 15 años acostada en la cama del hospital y al lado de ella un peli azbache la chica se despperto ya que los rayos del sol le claban un poco, al despertar vio al azabache al lado de ella y lo movio un poco para que este despertara.

-hola por lo visto despertaste dijo el peliazabache

-la chica le sonrie y le dice que si

-que bueno

-¿y la chica que estaba contigo? pregunto esta

-¿como hblas e mikan como sabes que estaba conmigo?

-estaba dormida mas no inconciente

-ella... se fue a su habitacion

-Ella me salvo yo estaba bajo control de el

-lo, se

-pense que ya no nos molestaria despues de lo que habia hecho

-lo se

Derrepente Hotaru empezo a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte tanto que se agrarro la cabeza y ahogo un gritito empezo aver imahgenes en su cabeza

-Hotaru estas bien ?

-Rapido date prisa la chica, la tiene orochimaru rapido tienes que detenerlo o sera muy tarde

-De quien hablas y como sabes eso?

-De la chica que estaba contigo ayer y lo se porque uno de los efectos de este alice es que el conmtrolado tendra la memoria, los recuerdos, pensamientos del que lo posea rapido Orochimaru la tiene ve por ella o sera tarde.

-Orochimaru la tiene como?

-Ella se marcho para matarlo y el la vencio rapido detenlo

-si y el azabache salio corriendo

Natsume salio corriendo del hozpital pero un pequeño problema ¿como salir de la escuela? ya que tenian alarmas y era muy dificil ya que tenia un campo de anulacio y te lo impedia la unica forma de salir de ahi es la teletransportacion ¿pero como?

-Eh neko-kun quiere mi piedra alice de teletransportacion dijo persona

-que es lo que quieres

-hum solo ten y acegurate de que orochimaru no vielva

-ok tomo la piedra y se teletransporto a su guarida entro con mucho sigilo

PDV DE NATSUME

Mikan te salvare terminare con el de una vez por todas y no quedara nada de el, te lo juro.

fin del pdv

habian rayos lasser que si tu pisabas uno sonaria la alarma pero natsume fue listo y los esquivo pero despues del rayo habia un hilito.

-jajjaja hijo creo que caiste en mi trampa

-que rayos

-bueno pero que no te detecte no servira de nada yo ya lo sabia si quieres a esta mocosa tendras que luchar por ella y eso si puedes quiero divertirme ahi algo importante que quiero que sepas SI NO TE DAS PRISA LA USARE Y LUEGO LA MATARE dijo con sinismo

-Atrevete

-BIEN YO ESTOY UBICADO UNAS CUANTAS PUERTAS DESPUES LA DISTINGUIRAS ES NEGRA FACIL NO?

Ntaume corrio todo lo que sus pies le permitian y entro a la puerta se encontro con su padre en medio de la habitacion donde en una esquna habia una gran maquina a la cual estaba conectada mikan.

-hola hijo

-eres un desgraciado dejala ir

-es impocible bueno eso si puedes vencerme que lo dudo

-a si y natsume se avalanzo sobre el con una bola de fuego en su mano lo cual el solo la esquivo y se hizo unos pasos lejos de el

-valla nada mal pero no es suficiente dicho esto empezo a atacarlo con un enorme trornado el tornado iva hacia natsume a gran velocidad pero el uso la piedra alice y revirtio el alice lo hizo mas fuerte pero ahor no era solo un tornado de aire sono de fuego tambien

-hump con que puedes volver mis alice contra mi eh pero tienes tanto valor como para matar a tu padre

-te sorprenderias Padre

-jajajja no cabe duda que eres mi hijo eres como yo

-te equivocas no soy como tu, tu matas por tu propio benefisio y yo para defender lo mio

-jajajajajajaj eres patetico hijo, unete a mi y seremos invencibles y te podras quedar con esa gatsita castaña

-no porque te matare

-jajajja intentalo

dicho esto natsume movio el tornado a la direccion de su padre pero este no hizo nada para detenerlo solo deshizo el tornado

-yo soy capaz de manipular cualquier alice

-menos la anulacion y coopeo verdad ya que para eso quieres a mikan a se me olvidaba el robo.

-que tonto eres tengo en mi control a ella solo tengo que usarla para obtener el poder de todos y robar todos los alice asi podre ser invencible y hacer de la humanidad de algo mejor

-en ese caso ¿como lo aras?

-hare experimentos con ellos y creeare una raza nueva y desconocida y yo sere el rey del nuevo mundo

-estas enfermo

-jajaj mi pequeño hijo

-eres un desgraciado crees que el mudo te alabara por ser tu experimentos se volveran en tu contra y te mataran

-ajjjajja ya veremos

-como veo que casi es hora tendre que acabar ahora contigo Orochimaru empezo a sacar rayos de todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso solto unos rayos hacia natsume pero este no los pudo evitar asi que cayo al piso aun consiente pero su cuerpo no respondia Orochimaru se acerco a la maquina la encendio y se conceto a ella empezo a brillar de un color negro pero algo paso con la maquina extrañamente la maquina empezo a extraer mucho mas alice ¿eso es un problema o una salvacion? se pregunto a si mismo el azabache a Orochimaru se le empezaron a poner los ojos completamente blancos y solto un gran grito era muy escalofriante Orochimaru se empezaba a consumir por aquel brillo negro llego a tal grado que el se desintegro solo quedaron las piedras alice que estaban dentro de el Natsume que ya estaba mas recuperado fue a donde Mikan la desconcto la cargo ella empezo a despertar

-Nat..¿que paso?

-El se desintegro

-Ya veo no soporto tanto poder

-si creo que si

-lo sabia no iva a poder soportar tanto

-eh como sabias?

-ni yo puedo

-eh?

-solo puedo tener 10 alice dentro de mi como maximo

-entonces asi era

-si Ntasume lo siento

-por?

-haberte preocupedo y hacete venir

-no te preocupes habria dado mi vida por ti Mikan

-TE AMO dijo en un susurro

-yo tambien

MIkan se acerco un poco al rostro del azabache cortando la distacia entre ellos y le dio un tirno beso que fue correspondido por el

_**EL FIN...**_

_**SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO Y ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO CON EL FINAL NO ESTABA MUY INSPIRADA PERO BUENO QUE LES PARECIO BUENAS O MALAS CRITICAS PORFA DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO **_


End file.
